Confianza
by Ires
Summary: AU Helga y Arnold se conocieron en su infancia y el un día se marcho. La vida de Helga no es fácil. Sera capaz de confiar en alguien? Más aun Arnold a su regreso podrá salvarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia! ok me he puesto a escribir una nueva historia, bueno es un remake de varias cosas, pero al final es un AU espero les guste. Nos vemos abajo. **

**Discleimer... Todo pertenece a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon. Y tiene un giro de la novela de Cindy Bennet, espero les guste. **

* * *

**SEIS AÑOS ATRÁS**

_Arnold observo a Helga mientras ella revisaba el pequeño buzón que habían hecho para la clase de talleres, el cuál habían realizado para celebrar San Valentín, todos habían tenido que hacer una carta para sus compañeros y cuando la vio rebuscando entre sus tarjetas la revisar cada una de ellas con indiferencia._

_Había amado a Helga desde que le había conocido, ella había sido su primera amiga en el jardín de niños, por alguna razón había temido que su madre le dejara en ese edificio grande y desconocido al que nunca había ido, era solitario y espantoso y lleno de desconocidos además estaba lloviendo y tornaba como si el cielo fuera a caerse. Helga había llegado mientras el luchaba con las lágrimas y puso su mano sobre la de él con una sonrisa y de esa manera le había llevado a la mesa de colorear, en ese momento él en su pequeño corazón y mente se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. A partir de ese momento ella cambió su vida y nunca lo había olvidado; ella había sido su consuelo en medio de la tormenta y siempre tenía una sonrisa para él y un hola Arnold, buenos días. _

_Como niño Arnold nunca supo que la vida era dura, él hablaba con todos sus compañeros, pero su mayor tiempo lo pasaba ella, quien al principio se reía de él y le decía cabeza de balón por la extraña forma de su cabeza y el la molestaba porque ella era muy alta para su edad, pero ambos eran los mejores amigos, él no tenía idea de lo difícil que podía ser la vida fuera de las paredes de la escuela. _

_De alguna manera él noto que ella comenzó a cambiar, mientras las clases pasaban y cruzaba de un año a otro, vio pocos cambios que de una manera para él muy significativa. De pronto la niñita dulce y feliz que había conocido el primer día de clases, esa que siempre sonreía que era divertida comenzó a cambiar y dejo de reír. De pronto se volvió silenciosa y raras veces sonreía._

_Lo hizo sentirse triste al principio, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla y no sabía cómo preguntarle, extrañaba su risa. Él no sabía porque y por eso no podía ayudarle. Pero nunca se dio por vencido, sabía que esa preciosa niña estaba allí y el la traería de vuelta. El quería ayudarle, pero más quería decirle cuanto la amaba, lo que en verdad sentía por ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero esperaba que su tarjeta de San Valentín le diera luz a esto y ella al fin lo notará._

_Helga metió la mano en la caja y removió las tarjeta con indiferencia, a su alrededor todos reían y hacían escándalo por cantidad de tarjetas que habían recibido, él no podía quitarle los ojos encima cuando ella revisaba las tarjetas genéricas compradas en las tiendas departamentales, que mostraban dibujos y sentimientos que eran irreales, palabras tan usadas que hasta habían perdido el sentido. Quizá quien la mirara tomar cada una de ellas y observar las tarjetas pensaría que no le interesaban, pero él sabía que no era así, pues vio una pequeña curva en la esquina de su boca._

_Cuando llegó a su tarjeta, él se dio cuenta que su sonrisa cayó, quizá ella no sentía lo mismo, Arnold sintió su corazón comenzar a latir con rapidez y fuerza, el vio cómo su frente se arrugo en consternación mientras sus manos sostenían su sobre delante de ella. Después de unos segundos ella abrió con cuidado el sobre y saco el papel construcción y busco maniobrar mientras lo desplegaba frente a ella._

_Arnold de pronto se sintió inseguro, ella recorrió con su mirada el salón mientras sostenía la carta en sus manos, de pronto se sintió inseguro de ese regalo, era a la única que había hecho una tarjeta como aquella, a los demás les dio solo una pequeña nota amarrada a un caramelo, la de ella era especial, pero en ese momento por un segundo pensó que se había equivocado, que su regalo era tonto, mucho, muy tonto._

_Ahora que lo pensaba se dio cuenta que era así, tonto e infantil, la forma en que había acomodado los colores y los distintos papeles sobre un fondo rojo, quizá debió haber comprado una como todos los demás, hubiera sido mejor, cerro los puños a sus costados y sintió como el color le teñía las mejillas. En ese momento ella lo abrió y leyó cada palabra que él había escrito allí, que él había pasado la noche intentando decirle, y que había guardado por años en su corazón. _

_En ese momento algo sucedió, el sol surgió en medio de una gran tormenta que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, el semblante de ella cambió, iluminando su rostro de una manera que hacía muchos años no había visto, sus ojos azules brillaron con reflejos dorados cuando lo encontró con la mirada y sus ojos le dieron la respuesta a aquella carta que él le había escrito. _

_Helga se puso de pie y su cabello hondeo a su alrededor mientras ella se acercaba a él, su sonrisa vaciló ligeramente, ella camino hacia la puerta de salida pero en lugar de salir abrió la puerta del armario de los abrigos y paso a través dándole una mirada antes de cerrar la puerta. Miro a su alrededor para ver quien la había visto ocultarse allí, pero todos estaban ocupados en sus obsequios, él se puso de pie y cuando nadie estaba mirando la siguió adentro. _

_Ella estaba parada en el fondo del cuarto mientras removía los abrigos olvidados por alguien en el interior, la vio acariciar un abrigo que parecía de piel mientras mordía su labio con nervios, su frente estaba arrugada y se retorcía las manos, hasta que vio a Arnold, su rostro se despejo y le sonrió al verlo allí. _

_Arnold se acercó a ella y se detuvo a un paso, allí parado a su lado sintió su aroma a fresas que siempre le había gustado, ella miro sus pies y después levantó la mirada lentamente hasta que se topó con sus ojos azules. Ella lo miro intensamente y en ese momento lo beso. La sorpresa lo mantuvo congelado durante un largo segundo, hasta que el beso lo derritió, besándola inocentemente, besándola de regreso._

_Arnold la amaba, ella era chica de sus sueños y a través de ese beso él quería decírselo, el buscaría hacerla feliz y volver a sonreír como aquella vez que ella llego a su lado y robo su corazón. _

_Cuatro meses después Arnold y su familia se fueron lejos._

* * *

**Esta es una historia muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados, Helga bueno es diferente y veremos su papel poco a poco desarrollarse, Arnold será el caballero en brillante armadura. **

**Como dije antes esto es un AU espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. **

**Gracias a todos los que me tienen como favorito y más aquellos seguidores de Hey Arnold, los que han visto mi historia y se tomaron el tiempo de leerla, espero la disfruten. **

**Saludos y disfruten su semana. **

**IRES **


	2. Chapter 2

**En verdad rompí record y pude actualizar todo el día de hoy, así que me siento feliz, espero que ustedes también lo estén y bueno nos vemos abajo. **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece todo es de Nick y Craig.**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO.**

¡Zaz! el golpe con su mano hizo volar el plato que llevaba en mi mano y se impactó en mi mejilla haciendo que todo lo que llevaba en mis manos cayera al suelo haciendo un desastre, lo que me hace patinar y caer al suelo mientras mis manos se estrellaban en el bol de cristal que llevaba en la otra mano de modo que siento que los pedazos de cristales se incrustan en mi carne. Miro hacia arriba esperando el ataque de modo que me muevo con mis pies para huir de su cercanía.

- Limpia el desastre que hiciste, Helga – refunfuña pateando el plato del suelo y los cristales que llovieron hacia mí, mientras me mira aun sentada en el suelo ignorando la sangre que sale de mi mano y ensucia las baldosas.

- Está bien mamá – le digo mirando el desastre a sus pies. Ella se da la vuelta, y su pose denota amenaza, eso me hace encogerme.

- ¿Me estas respondiendo?

- No mamá lo siento – digo en tono adulador, odio hablarle así, pero es mucho mejor a enfrentarla, esta es la mejor manera de enfrentar la marea de emociones que mi madre manejaba entre un segundo y otro. Ella barre con su mano la mesa y las cosas que hay sobre ella caen como proyectiles sobre mí y me encojo, después de lo que parece una eternidad escucho sus pasos que se dirigen a la sala y cuando la televisión hace ruidos, se que el peligro ha pasado.

Tomo un trapo y aprieto mi mano, mientras comienzo a juntar los objetos y suciedad del suelo, los platos que no se quebraron los levanto y amontono la comida en ellos para colocarlos en el fregadero. Abro la llave y permito que el agua refresque mi herida mientras la sangre se diluye con el fresco líquido.

Cuando he detenido el sangrado amarro un trapo limpio de la cocina y termino de limpiar el desastre, levanto los frascos blancos de medicamentos de distintos tamaños y los acomodo en la mesa, del modo que ella sin leerlos pudiera reconocer cual era cual, cuando termino de limpiar mi mirada viaja al patio trasero donde un viejo columpio me recuerda mejores tiempos.

Subo al piso superior y entro a mi habitación y busco bajo la cama mi botiquín personal, este que me ha salvado casi diariamente, limpio con un poco de alcohol mi herida y retiro un par de pequeños vidrios que no salieron con el agua, cuando está limpio coloco una gasa y un vendaje, que oculto con un pequeño guante de colores que tiene libres los dedos.

En el momento que coloco la caja de medicinas en su lugar, recuerdo la foto que esta debajo del colchón y que se asoma levemente de una esquina. La miro con nostalgia y me abrazo a mis rodillas, siento que esa foto fue tomada hace una eternidad, cuando la vida era feliz, era diferente, cuando era parte de una familia.

La fotografía había sido tomada cuando yo tenía nueve años, allí estaba yo en los brazos de mi padre que lucia sonriente y abrazaba a mi hermosa madre de su hombro, ella sonreía, feliz y radiante y estaba muy, muy embarazada y en el suelo estaba sentada mi hermana mayor Olga que estaba recargada en las piernas de mamá mientras abrazaba a nuestro perro Jumper.

Estaba por pasar a quinto grado, muy pronto sería alumna de ultimo año y pasaría a la secundaria, que por las palabras de Olga era la mejor experiencia de la vida, ella estaba por terminar la preparatoria, y yo iba siguiendo sus pasos, mi hermana la líder de porristas, la mas genial y popular de todo Hillwood y era mi hermana.

El día que la foto fue tomada mi padre trajo una sorpresa para mí, adelanto de mi cumpleaños que era hasta febrero, pero mi padre no podía esperar, aunque sabía que era idea de Olga. Ambos querían que esta sorpresa la tuviera antes de mi cumpleaños y apenas era septiembre, pero querían que lo tuviera antes de que la nieve cayera.

Mientras cambio mi ropa y me preparo para salir a la escuela me acerco a la ventana que da al patio y miro el columpio, mi sorpresa de cumpleaños número 9. Es uno de esos resistentes en forma de A con dos asientos uno al lado de otro, cuando lo vi por primera vez supe que fue hecho para durar largo tiempo, aun ahora parece el mismo, solo la pintura descolorida dice su verdadera edad.

Los fuertes hombres que lo trajeron lo aseguraron en cemento para que no se volcara, me dijeron que tenía que esperar tres días para poder columpiarme en él, pues debía dejar que el cemento se endureciera. Tres días cuando tienes nueve años y tu obsequio de cumpleaños delante de ti, es una eternidad. Pero en tres días aprendí que una eternidad de cambios puede ocurrir.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se que mi padre ha llegado, la voz de mi madre resuena sobre el ruido del televisor y se que comenzarán a discutir, tomo mi mochila y mis cosas y salgo de la casa, aun es temprano aun para mi viaje a la escuela, de modo que me dirijo a mi viejo amigo y aunque parece demasiado tonto que una chica de diecisiete años tenga como mejor amigo un objeto inanimado, más cuando hoy es el primer día de mi último año de preparatoria.

Ignoro lo que la sociedad piense de mí, como lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo, ignoro la llovizna que siempre está presente el primer día de clases y comienzo a columpiarme, poco a poco hasta que el viento helado y la lluvia me hicieron llorar los ojos y lo frío de la cadena enfría mi herida, el aire helado enfría mi rostro y el golpe de mi madre en mi mandíbula que inicio todo el problema en el desayuno, comenzaba a doler y probablemente se transformaría en un moretón para cuando llegara a la escuela.

Continuo balanceándome mientras la voz de mis padres surca el cielo y escucho sus gritos, pero sobre el ruido no escucho el golpe característico de la mano de mi padre contra la piel de mi madre, poco a poco los gritos se detienen y veo la luz de la habitación de mis padres encendida y el llanto de mi madre en la sala, mientras el columpio se detiene el alivio me inunda pues sé que la ira de mi madre no se descargará sobre mí, por lo menos no hoy pues tengo que marcharme a mi primer día del último año.

- Ugh – murmuro mientras camino rumbo a la escuela.

Entro por la puerta trasera para tomar mi mochila con temor, no quiero que mi madre me escuche, así que cruzo con cuidado hasta la puerta delantera, el agua en el baño decía que mi padre se estaba duchando, de modo que tenía tiempo de irme sin que me viera.

Me coloco frente al espejo antes de salir y veo la ropa que tome del armario, era lo mejor que tenía, aunque mi padre tiene suficiente dinero, olvidaba dejarlo y yo no tenía el valor de pedirle a mi madre, de modo que lo que vestía era lo mejor que tenía, el ruido en la sala me hace saltar y tomo mi sweter y salgo con la mochila en el hombro rumbo a la escuela, a enfrentarme a mi último año.

o.o.o

Odio la escuela, creo que lo hago desde hace años, pero principalmente desde que entramos de nuevo para iniciar la secundaria. Se que el último año de preparatoria será el peor de toda mi vida, al entrar en el corredor siento en el aire el entusiasmo de los que pasamos a ser de último año, el temor de los que inician sus cursos y la apatía por los que pasaban a otro año antes del final.

- Cuidado fenómeno – me dice alguien mientras me hace zancadilla, pero por suerte no caigo, soy empujada por alumnos de primer año que pierden el interés en mí, el paso del año escolar me dirá a quién me puedo acercar y de quienes debo huir.

Recuerdo que a mi madre lo que menos le importaba era que su hija adolescente estuviera creciendo, eso no entraba dentro de su agenda, de modo que una mañana de pronto la ropa ya no me quedo, el pantalón no me cerraba y la playera me quedaba arriba del ombligo. Sabía que mi madre no me daría para comprar ropa nueva, de modo que me convertí en una ladrona, tomando del dinero que mi padre le dejaba y tome doce dólares para ir a la tienda de segunda para comprar un poco de ropa para ir a la escuela, algo que me llevo a vivir muchos días con una enorme cantidad de culpa.

Me aparto de ellos y veo a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd viniendo por el pasillo, rodeada de sus fanáticos, esa es una excelente razón para darme la vuelta y huir a pies de polvorosa en dirección contraria, por lo visto no me ha visto, así que alcanzo las escaleras y hago mi retirada por ellas hacia el segundo piso, lo que se me hará llegar a mi primera hora tarde, odio hacerlo pues evito llamar la atención lo menos posible y esto pondrá los sensores sobre mí.

Rhonda es mi principal… enemiga, aunque no sé si puedo o debo llamarla así, pues hubo un momento en que fuimos amigas, aunque eso sucedió hace muchos años, antes de entrar en la escuela secundaria, cuando volvimos ambas éramos diferentes. Por alguna razón yo comencé a desagradarle a partir de nuestro primer día de escuela, recuerdo que la vi llegar despampanante con su cabello negro cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros y riendo rodeada de los que fueron nuestros compañeros de clase y quienes en un tiempo también fueron mis amigos.

Por alguna razón comenzó a lanzar dardos contra mí haciéndome acreedora de los más horrendos chismes lo bueno era que estábamos por terminar nuestro último año de secundaria y sabía que después todo sería diferente, pero y al verla llegar a nuestro primer año de preparatoria despampanante y confiada y eso trajo una racha de crueldad y me hizo ser un blanco perfecto para su crueldad.

Cuando llegue a su grupito de chicos recién ingresados a la preparatoria, todos guardaron silencio y me miraron y después a ella.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – me pregunto despectivamente – No pertenece a nosotros. – mire a los demás esperando a que me defendieran o por lo menos dijeran algo habíamos crecido juntos, eran mis amigos, pero al final todos cedieron al poder y malicia de Rhonda de modo que me di vuelta y me marche humillada.

A partir de ese momento ella comenzó a ser cruel, al parecer su padre le había hablado de mis padres y los problemas que estábamos viviendo, comenzó a decir sobre mi padre alcohólico y mi madre drogadicta, ni siquiera pude defenderme pues yo era consciente de esa realidad en casa. Claro ella no sabía la historia completa, de cómo mi hermana había huido con Jumper a su lado mientras me abandonaba prometiendo volver para llevarme cuando se estableciera, de eso hacía más de cuatro años y no había sabido más de ella, pero no le daría más armas para atacarme.

Con su maldad y su aplastamiento diario, mi autoestima comenzó a caer y no tuve la fuerza para levantarla, no luche cuando me molestaba o insultaba, pronto fui la burla de Paty y todos los demás, a veces veía a Harold o a Stinky mis antiguos compañeros mirarme con lastima, pero ninguno hacía nada para detenerla y pronto todos en la escuela se hicieron parte de sus juegos, debo decir que fue sorprendentemente rápido como todos se prestaron a sus juegos, y me volví el saco de boxeo favorito de toda la escuela, aunque había otros inadaptados, yo era el premio principal.

De modo que cada día es un juego de supervivencia, he aprendido a ocultarme e intentar pasar desapercibida, trato de no estar cerca de los lugares donde ella esta o puede estar, no le he dicho nada a mis profesores porque no quiero que llamen a mis padres, esto me podría ocasionar más problemas y golpes de los que deseo tener, que en realidad no deseo ninguno.

Creí que las cosas con el paso del tiempo cambiaran pues todos maduramos ¿no? pero de pronto todos los que fueron mis amigos, se convirtieron en mis verdugos, de modo que huyo todo el tiempo de los insultos y empujones que terminan dejándome moretones en cada parte del cuerpo.

Mi cabello rubio ha crecido mucho, agradezco eso porque se convierte en un velo para esconderse, al principio lo llevaba en un par de coletas, pero después de estirones y chicles en mis broches decidí llevarlo suelto y eso lo hace un blanco fácil para el que quiera tirar de él.

Mientras corro por los pasillos intentando ocultarme y pasar desapercibida para pasar a mi siguiente clase, con la cabeza gacha e intentando mirar todo lo que me rodea para evitar el peligro, y las señales de un próximo ataque, y es en ese momento cuando lo veo.

_Arnold Shortman_

Me quedo congelada donde estoy y lo miro fijamente con la boca abierta, su vista me trae recuerdos olvidados en mi mente, que se pasaron hace muchísimo tiempo.

Él y yo fuimos juntos a la escuela desde el jardín de infantes, desde que tengo memoria fuimos amigos y cuando no estábamos juntos él estaba con su mejor amigo Gerald Johansenn, quien entro en nuestra escuela preparatoria el año anterior, pero pareció olvidarme, pero eso sí, nunca fue parte de lo que me hacían, pero siempre me aparte de su camino, era demasiado grande y fortachón que por mi seguridad huía de él. Arnold era ese tipo de chicos con el que todos quieren estar, de ese tipo que es popular por naturaleza pero sin importarle si lo era. Había admirado su buen humor y amistad en esos momentos en que mi vida se había oscurecido, el me trato amablemente hasta que se marchó y salió de mi vida.

Cada día durante meses me hablo, aun cuando yo intentaba ocultarme y pasar desapercibida pues los problemas en la casa, el me invitaba a jugar a la pelota y durante el almuerzo se sentaba junto a mí, cuando estábamos en febrero de sexto año, el me dio una tarjeta de San Valentín, una hermosa tarjeta que el hizo con sus propias manos, no era de esas baratas, sino una especial, hecha para mí y eso me dio la esperanza de que quizá sentía algo por mí, como yo lo sentía por él desde tiempo atrás.

También recuerdo mi primer y único beso, ese que le di en el armario de los abrigos, eso me hace sonrojarme mientras lo miro y recuerdo los siguientes días en la hora del recreo mientras el sostenía mi mano mientras íbamos al área de juegos, no hubo otro beso, solo hablábamos de lo que un niño suele hablar, quizá ambos éramos muy tímidos para volver a intentarlo.

Se había mudado ese mismo verano, no lo supe hasta que regresamos de vacaciones y el había desaparecido y toda mi vida cambio.

Pero aquí está ahora, estoy segura de eso, es él.

Ha crecido mucho, es alto, quizá mida como metro ochenta, su cabello rubio es corto a los lados y tiene picos en la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras pasa su mano por él puedo ver que es ese tipo de peinados que te hace pasar horas frente al espejo para que sea perfecto, su espalda es ancha y sigue teniendo la misma extraña cabeza de balón que siempre me gusto de él, su mandíbula es fuerte y su sonrisa resplandeciente, la promesa del chico lindo se ha convertido en un joven increíblemente hermoso.

Se rie de algo que alguien le dice y me doy cuenta que es la misma sonrisa que recuerdo, frente a él esta Johannsen y ambos son parte de un recuerdo que hay en mi mente, me quedo aquí mirándolo fijamente, olvidando protegerme de codos y pies en mi camino, así que cuando un codo llega y me tira mis libros, desparramándolos en el suelo, no estoy preparada. El ruido de la caída llama su atención, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y veo un destello de reconocimiento y en su boca se forma una sonrisa perpleja en su boca, lo veo mirarme sorprendido. Me siento horrorizada y recojo todo con rapidez y huyo por las escaleras, me siento avergonzada y lo único que no quiero es que sepa en el deporte en que me he convertido y no quiero que se dé cuenta de esto.

* * *

**En verdad esta será una historia muy diferente, en lugar de ser la abusona, es la abusada, y pues hay que notar que esto es parte de nuestra sociedad y si en donde tu vas a estudiar o trabajar ves que abusan de alguien o se burlan no seas parte de esto, mejor hay que ver porque lo hacemos ¿no? **

**Disfruten la lectura, espero sus REVIEWS que son en verdad de gran animo para mí y nos vemos en un mes... **

**Saludos y que tengan un excelente fin de semana. **

**IRES **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, bueno este fic la verdad lo empece con mucho animo y sigo con eso, pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Pero aquí esta la continuación.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos abajo. **

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes... escribo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Me miro en el espejo del baño más alejado del edificio, casi nadie viene porque los sanitarios fallan y pocos funcionan además de que el aroma no es muy agradable, los vestidores de los jugadores de futbol están muy cerca lo que conlleva a recibir el aroma de jugador sudado recién bañado, genial aroma.

Abro la llave y me quito el vendaje para revisar mi herida, no quiero que se me infecte, eso me llevaría a la enfermería y también a la oficina donde podrían llamar a mis padres. Después de lavar vuelvo a envolverlo, el almuerzo está por terminar, mi estómago está rugiendo y sé que cuando regrese a casa no habrá nada de comer, ya que lo que hay mi madre no me dejara comerlo, como siempre.

Miro mi rostro y coloco un poco de corrector para cubrir el golpe que mi madre me dio esta mañana, y mientras cierro el pequeño producto, pienso en Olga quién en su huida lo dejo abandonado al igual que a mí y me pregunto ¿Dónde estará? cuando escucho el timbre de inicio de clases y corro para llegar evitando a cualquiera que pueda hacerme llegar tarde, cuando entro en mi clase de fotografía me siento en una mesa, donde sé que estaré sola.

Saco mi libreta y miro hacia las hojas blancas mientras veo pasar los pies de mis compañeros que se ríen y murmuran mientras escucho palabras como "fenómeno" y "anormal" las cuales ignoro olímpicamente, el salón se queda un segundo en silencio y aun así no levanto mi cabeza, sigo mirando los pies, y veo acercarse un par de tenis blancos, me quedo mirándolos mientras los veo acercarse, de pronto mi estómago comienza a brincar, de la misma manera en que lo hace cuando una confrontación está cerca.

Intento ignorarlo, pero por lo visto mi torturador quiere toda mi atención y sé

que no se irá hasta que la consiga, levanto mi mirada y me topo con los ojos de Arnold, siento un nudo en mi estómago y me hundo en el asiento.

_Oh no, por favor, él no. _

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – ladeo mi cabeza y le miro sorprendida, ¿escuche bien? miro las demás mesas y hay aun otras mesas desocupadas, más allá veo un par de jugadores de futbol riendo y siento mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, no puedo creer que él sea parte de esto, mis recuerdos sobre él eran diferentes, las risas aumentan y bajo la mirada no permitiré que me vea llorar. Antes de que reúna el coraje para decirle que no, el deja una pila de libros en la mesa y se sienta a mi lado. Yo me alejo lo más posible que puedo y aunque él no lo nota no dice nada.

- Oye, tu eres Helga ¿verdad? ¿Helga G. Pataki? No se si te acuerdas de mí, soy Arnold Shortman, recuerdo que me llamabas cabeza de balón. ¿Fuimos a la primaria juntos lo recuerdas? –me le quedo mirando como una tonta y después desvió mi mirada por el resto del salón, es una nueva técnica no puedo negarlo, miro a ver quién está involucrado en esto, pero en ese momento llega el profesor.

Mientras la clase continua yo me siento nerviosa y adolorida, estoy sentada como si me hubieran enterrado un lápiz en la espalda, mis emociones están al borde del colapso mientras aprieto con fuerza mi pluma que no ha hecho en toda la clase una anotación, recuerdo a Arnold, el era bueno y tierno, pero ahora no lo conozco, ahora luce diferente por fuera pero creo que también por dentro, y ahora es parte de este juego "torturemos a Helga"

Cuando lo veo moverse, salto involuntariamente tantas veces que he tirado mi pluma por tercera vez, siento sus ojos sobre mí pero me niego ser carnada. Miro mi libreta y no presto atención a su penetrante mirada, el profesor nos habla de los implementos que necesitamos para el trabajo final de fotografía y cuál es el tema, lo peor es que debemos hacerlo en equipo y este será con nuestro compañero de mesa. Mi estómago se me ha encogido y sigo apuntando. Alzo mi vista para mirar el reloj, veo que casi es hora de modo que comienzo a reunir mis cosas, para que en el momento de que suene el timbre salga antes de ser golpeada y mallugada.

Cruzo el estacionamiento y evito el autobús que espera lleno de estudiantes y aunque mi casa está a cinco kilómetros de aquí prefiero caminarlos a subir a ese vehículo que es un lugar muy desagradable pues es perfecto para sus torturas hacia mí, además de que esto me lleva vario tiempo que no tengo que estar en casa, cruzo la ciudad mientras disfruto lo agradable que es el clima, aunque ya ha empezado a refrescar, lo que significa que en dos meses la nieve cubrirá las calles y será como cada año un tiempo de tortura para mí.

Me detengo frente a la empresa de mi padre, los empleados están dentro trabajando y el auto no está afuera, de modo que se dónde está, como siempre, entro en la tienda y su más antiguo empleado me saluda.

- Hola Helga –dijo sonriendo – Tu padre no esta, él…

- Gracias lo sé. – digo y sé que me mira con lastima, como todos los que conocen lo que ha pasado en mi familia, gracias a Dios, no muchos lo saben, ademas nunca vengo cuando papá esta porque se lo dice a mamá y suele cargársela contra mí.

- Toma – dice entregándome un billete – Para que compres comida.

- Yo estoy bien.

- Vamos, tu padre lo dejo para eso.

Salgo de allí y cruzo las calles para comprar un poco de comida y mientras camino hacia la tienda pienso en Arnold, y como no puedo creer que él sea parte de eso, hay algunos que me ignoran como Johanssen, yo hubiera preferido que fuera como ellos, aunque honestamente dentro de mí esperaba que fuera como años atrás, mi estomago me duele y camino en silencio, mientras pienso en lo que se avecina con Arnold Shortman.

Cuando me detengo fuera de mi casa me pregunto como estará _ella _hoy, si alguien me lo pregunta y es algo que no sucede nunca, prefiero cuando esta en su estado melancolico, aunque eso significan muchas lagrimas y horas escuchándola quejarse de todo, pero es mucho mejor que su estado de violencia, de la cual siempre yo soy la receptora y eso siempre es por el atravesarme en su camino o hacer demasiado ruido, casi nunca lo veo venir, simplemente es por el simple hecho de respirar, quizá por eso Olga se marchó, no sé por qué, pero se fue y me abandono.

Cuando entro en casa me quito los zapatos y dejo todo en el suelo con cuidado de que no se entere que estoy en casa.

Dejo las compras en la mesa de la cocina y comienzo a limpiar el desastre que hay, aunque anoche limpie, por lo visto volvió a hacer un gran desastre, limpio los platos y los desechos de la borrachera de mi padre que en algún momento volvió, rápidamente lavo, guardo, limpio, barro, trapeo y tiro las botellas vacías en el cesto y guardando las que aún tiene algo en el gabinete.

Sigo mi camino de limpieza y subo al segundo piso, donde lavo el baño y recojo la ropa tirada por el pasillo, aunque no entro en el cuarto de mis padres. Me detengo frente al cuarto de Olga y abro la puerta, abro las ventanas y dejo que entre luz y sacudo las cosas que dejo cuando nos abandonó.

- Olga ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí? – pregunto al aire cuando un grito me hace saltar.

- ¡GERALDINE!

Con el estómago apretado bajo las escaleras para entrar en la sala de estar donde me espera mi madre y posa su mirada en el pequeño televisor que esta exhibiendo una novela. Se pasea por la sala de estar y pasa sus dedos por la superficie de una mesita destartalada donde alguna vez hubo un juego de te antiguo que tiempo atrás desapareció, recuerdo con claridad ese día, fue el único día que mi padre me golpeo, desde ese momento mi madre es la única que reparte los castigos.

Ella se sienta en su lugar habitual, que debería estar moldeado en el sofá por siempre permanecer ahí, debería tener sobrepeso por el exceso de comida chatarra que tiene y atesora celosamente y cuenta cada vez que voy por ellas al super y si le llega a faltar una yo consigo un boleto directo al infierno, aun incluso si ella imagina que le falta una.

Creo que podría sobrepasarla si yo quisiera, pero ella ha hecho muy bien su trabajo en mi mente, tan a fondo, que un simple movimiento me hace brincar, esto desde que era una niña impresionable y aunque se que es un juego mental, no tengo el valor de escapar de ella, ni defendenderme, ni aquí, ni en la escuela.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – exige saber con palabras mal pronunciadas. - ¡He estado llamándote por horas! – que literamente pueden ser unos segundos.

- Estuve en la escuela ¿recuerdas? Hoy fue mi primer día.

- Oh – dice distrayéndose en la televisión – muy bien, pues asegúrate el día de mañana de limpiar, no puedo vivir en esta pocilga.

- Claro mamá – digo y no me doy cuenta que en un segundo esta sobre mí y me golpea en el oído fuertemente, su golpe me toma por sorpresa y me hace caer tropezando con mis rodillas en el sofá y cayendo de frente contra la mesita de noche que me hace casi tumbar la lámpara sobre mí, estoy tratando de estabilizarme antes de que caiga completamente.

- ¿Eres una sabelotodo?

- No mamá, no. Lo siento. Lo siento – Respiro agitadamente, mientras me trago mi humillación y me disculpo por eso, pero la rutina no ha cambiado en ocho años y no lo hará. Ella me mira molesta y yo busco como alejarme lo más rápidamente. Me apresuro a ir al armario y sacar el plumero para limpiar todo a su alrededor mientras intento no mover sus cosas, que sería la causa ideal para golpearme.

- Oh, acaba con eso – dice molesta – deja de mirarme y vete a tu habitación no estoy de humor de verte hoy.

Sin decir una palabra asiento y me voy a mi habitación tomando mis libros mientras subo a mi cuarto, por lo visto hoy es el día decaído, el mejor de todos. Permanecer en mi habitación es no cenar, es decir cero posibilidades, lo veo como una negociación, por lo general me ordena hacer la cena, pero tengo prohibido comerla, aunque pico un poco mientras cocino, pero estar en mi habitación es no solo no cenar, sino tambien no ser golpeada.

Trabajo rápidamente en mis tareas lo que me deja un montón de tiempo libre, eso por desgracia me da mucho tiempo de pensar en Arnold Shortman y me pregunto que estaba haciendo el día de hoy con su plan de conversen con Helga, camino hacia la ventana y miro mi columpio, el único lugar donde desearía en estos momentos estar.

- ¡Hey Helga! – es lo primero que escucho al entrar a la escuela, de hecho son las primeras palabras que me han dirigido el día de hoy, lo que conlleva a que casi me caiga por las escaleras, trayendo una ronda de risas burlonas a mi alrededor, miro hacia atrás y veo a Arnold observándome. Casi podría jurar que tiene una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

Me alejo rápidamente mientras aprieto mis libros contra mí, ¿Qué rayos quiso decir con eso? su tono de voz era neutral, podría decir que amistoso, pero no es así, nunca lo es. Realmente pensé que había vivido todo tipo de juegos que podrían lanzar contra mí, he sufrido todo tipo de humillaciones, pero por lo visto tienen aun mas bajo la manga.

Durante todas las clases pienso si saltarme o no la clase de fotografía, pero no me atrevo. Cuando entro Arnold esta sentado en nuestra, ahora mesa compartida. Eso es suficientemente mal, y más cuando esta rodeado de dos chicas y un chico. Las chicas son porristas populares, pero son de las que no me molestan, solo lo hacen cuando Rhonda esta cerca. El chico bueno es Johanssen, algunas veces en la secundaria me molestaba, pero ahora desde que juega futbol, me ha dejado aparte.

Me debato entre sentarme en otra mesa y la de él, pero después de ver el salón se que no hay mesas disponibles, mejores que esa.

- Helga – dice cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia en el aula, me detengo congelada en seco y las porristas me miran con los ojos abiertos, y Gerald mira a Arnold como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo, aunque en algún momento los tres fuimos amigos.

- Está bien gente, tomemos nuestros asientos – dice el Sr. Hurley nuestro maestro. Me acerco a la mesa y Arnold me sonríe lo que me hace estremecer, tomo mi lugar y miro hacia el frente.

- Tengo papeletas aquí para aquellos que califiquen para almuerzos gratis o ha precio reducido.

_¡Oh no! _siento que me sonrojo por lo que se que viene, el profesor se acerca a mi mesa y deja una papeleta para mí, la vergüenza me inunda a causa de la humillación de que Arnold viera esto.

- ¿Quién más? Nadie, bien entonces todos los demás tomen su papeleta y llenen la información, donde deben colocar el recibo de pago de la cuota del almuerzo de este periodo. ¿Laila puedes ayudarme? pasa estos por mí.

Laila la linda porrista toma las papeletas y comienza a entregarlas a cada uno de los alumnos, cuando llega a nuestra mesa, le sonríe coquetamente a Arnold a quien le entrega una papeleta mientras hace un movimiento con sus pestañas.

- Hola Arnold, soy Laila – No hay duda, está usando esa técnica para conquistar chicos lindos, pero él hace algo extraño, me mira a mí y después de darme una sonrisa, desvía la mirada hacia ella. La sonrisa de ella se endurece y voltea a mirarme.

- Toma fenómeno – dice entregándome una papeleta con una sonrisa sarcástica – Opps lo olvide, que no necesitas una de estas.

Se ríe cruelmente y mira a Arnold como invitándolo a que se ría de mí, oculto mi rostro con mi cabello cayendo como una cortina y no puedo ver qué sucede, él se acerca a ella y le dice algo que congela su sonrisa en su rostro, traga con fuerza mientras el color cubre sus mejillas y se aleja rápidamente. Arnold se acerca a mí, pero sigo oculta debajo de mi cabello, por lo que no lo miro, ni siquiera un poco, esta situación me hace sentir mortificada.

Me pregunto, que tan difícil serán mis clases ahora.

Las clases continúan y creo que ahora es un ejercicio de tortura, debo decirlo porque él se ha añadido a las sesiones de tortura, sentarme al lado de Arnold en fotografía es lo peor, porque siempre se sienta y me saluda como si fuéramos amigos y obvio no lo somos, imposible, el siempre esta rodeado de otros, creo que es completamente ajeno a su apariencia mientras me reconoce, o simplemente no le importa.

Sé lo que se propone porque esto no es un juego nuevo, simplemente Arnold es mejor en esto que muchos de aquellos que lo han intentado, lograr que la fenómeno piense que eres su amigo, para que la humillación sea más grande. Ya aprendí de la vez que lo hicieron no volveré a hacer, no caeré de nuevo, suspiro mientras camino a mi siguiente clase mientras evito a las personas.

Mientras pasa el día me doy cuenta que nunca me importo mucho lo que los otros hicieran o pensaran, se que para ellos no soy una persona real, digo no me importa, pero ahora en estos momentos me parece un poco más devastador, porque él era mi amigo, lo fue alguna vez, cuando lo vi de regreso creí que el era diferente, quizá un poco, pero es una realidad dolorosa ver que no lo es.

En fotografía se sienta a mi lado intentando comenzar una conversación, pero me mantengo firme y lo ignoro dándole la espalda, o mi peor perfil mientras hago una pared entre nosotros, Helga G. Pataki no caerá en eso, no de nuevo.

Me pregunto si mi vida hubiera sido diferente si yo en algún momento hubiera luchado, si mis padres no hubieran acabado con mi autoestima y seguridad y si mi hermana mayor no hubiera escapado, quizá yo no sería la burla, quizá en otra realidad yo sería el verdugo y no la victima, pero esta es mi realidad. No tengo el valor de continuar con esos pensamientos, es doloroso pensar en el hubiera cuando en realidad no existe y esto es todo lo que es verdad, mi patética vida.

La clase continua y me atrevo a asomarme entre mi cabello a mirarlo y aunque se lo que se propone no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por él, quizá se debe a nuestra historia, supongo. Así que sigo mirándolo a escondidas, primero sus manos, grandes y fuertes, mientras arrastran un bolígrafo por la hoja mientras toma notas detalladas de la clase. Cuando comparo sus anotaciones con las mías, no puedo dejar de ver que su estilo es particularmente lindo, mientras yo solo escribo garabatos. Sus manos son perfectas, sus uñas recortadas con cuidado y noto una pequeña cicatriz que cruza su mano. Me doy cuenta que el es zurdo y sostiene su mano de una manera perfecta como si fuera diestro, no como esos chicos que tuercen su brazo de una manera incomoda, pero lo curioso es que su libreta es la que esta casi al revés.

Algunas veces dejo que mi imaginación vuele e imagino que su mano derecha alcanza mi mano izquierda y envuelve mi mano con la suya, me pregunto a veces si serán frías o cálidas, suaves o ásperas, no recuerdo como se sentían sus manos hace años. No he sido tocada de una manera amable en años, por nadie, no permito que nadie se me acerque, aunque se que hubo un momento en que alguien me amo y me toco con amor.

Mi imaginación vuela alto y pienso en su bondad, pero cuando recuerdo lo que se propone, la humillación que viviré con él y con el resto de la escuela me hace destruir todo lo que construyo en sueños, cada vez que la clase que comparto con él termina, huyo del salón y del edificio hasta que estoy más allá de los límites de la escuela para reducir la velocidad.

Cuando las primeras semanas pasan y a pesar de que Arnold ha dejado de intentar charlar conmigo, no deja de saludarme con un hola, pero lo ignoro, mientras me siento un poco más tranquila porque aun no ha hecho nada por humillarme me da un poco de tranquilidad, pues parece que los otros estudiantes que antes disfrutaban el juego de atormentarme, ahora han perdido el interés por mí, no todos por supuesto, pero algunos.

Entonces un día cuando está terminando septiembre y da inicio octubre, el aire comienza a enfriar y las hojas cambian de color, el ánimo dentro de la escuela de nuevo es diferente y eso hace que me sienta un poco asustada, mi sexto sentido acerca de los abusadores parece encenderse nuevamente.

El almuerzo llega y me siento en mi rincón habitual en el suelo, mientras como mi almuerzo gratuito dado por el gobierno, cuando Arnold llega y se sienta en una mesa cercana a mí, me congelo cuando lo veo sentarse en esa mesa, esa mesa esta reservada para encajonar a los "perdedores" de la escuela, aunque obviamente no son tan perdedores como yo, porque ellos tienen mesa, en cambio yo solo me acomodo en el suelo.

Arnold se gira y me mira directamente, me mira fijamente con sus ojos azules, esta es la primera vez que hago contacto visual desde el primer día de clases, una carga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo y le roba un sonrojo a mi cuerpo, claramente siento la sensación de volar.

El parece estar esperando algo, pero no puedo respirar, y mucho menos pesar en lo que quería o estaba haciendo allí, el baja su bandeja pero no rompe su contacto visual conmigo, lo veo acercarse a mí y me derrite, cuando lo veo mas cerca, mis pies parecen pegados al suelo, pero lucho con mis pies y veo que se acerca, lo que me hace huir de allí, aunque me llama me alejo dejando mi bandeja con mi precioso almuerzo intacto en la zona de desechos, me tropiezo y dejo caer mi bandeja, lo que me hace escuchar risas y burlas a mi alrededor, pero las ignoro, siento mis mejillas rojas mientras escapo del comedor.

Me salto el resto de las clases, en realidad es la segunda vez que lo hago en mi vida, la primera vez fue en la secundaria, cuando el ridículo llego a un momento extremo, cuando una chica llamada Paty comenzó a ser demasiado cruel conmigo y preferí huir pues temía por mi vida, deje la escuela temprano y me fui a casa. Pero cuando la escuela llamo a mi madre para informarle de mi falta, la encontraron en un día violento. Al día siguiente regrese a la escuela con un ojo negro y el labio hinchado, con dolor en mis costillas que probablemente estaban rotas o muy cerca de eso y marcas rojas en mi cuello donde el aire a mis pulmones había sido cortado antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando regresé a la escuela Paty me vio y de alguna forma me miro con reconocimiento, después de eso se olvido de mí, después de eso tuve un tiempo de tranquilidad, pero después de nuevo volvió la persecusión, cuando todo mi drama fue olvidado.

Hoy se que el riesgo vale la pena, de todos modos no tengo teléfono en casa, eso es extraño cuando mi padre es dueño de una compañía de telecomunicaciones, eso me da seguridad de modo que escapo a mi casa, y si envían una nota de la escuela, la recibiré yo y no mi madre o mi padre, pues yo soy la que recoge el correo y puedo desaparecer la nota en cuanto llegue, me dan ganas de ir a casa y columpiarme, pero temo por que mi madre me vea, así que me escondo en el bosque cercano de mi casa y espero que el día termine para poder regresar a casa.

* * *

**Esta historia es muy dramática la verdad, si es muy fuerte bueno es la realidad que muchas personas viven diariamente y que viéndolo como ella lo ve, ella fue un verdugo siempre. Ahora es la victima.**

**Gracias por leer y por comentar, si hay algo que no les guste o es demasiado bueno avísenme no se preocupen no será "demasiado" y pronto Arnold llegará al rescate. **

**Saludos y gracias por leer... **

**Ah y a quienes empiezan clases Feliz regreso a clases y no se dejen intimidar por los abusones hablen con alguien de confianza, sus padres, el director, un maestro o el trabajador social, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a ayudarnos... y si no bueno siempre pueden contar conmigo. **

**IRES **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lento pero seguro, aquí estamos nuevamente con el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por leer! Y nos vemos abajo. **

**Discleimer... Nada de esto me pertenece, solo uso los personajes y la historia por mera diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

A la mañana siguiente las clases pasan y quiero evitar ir al comedor, pero tengo ya casi dos días sin probar bocado, de modo que la necesidad de alimento es demasiada para mí. Por alguna extraña razón tenía la esperanza de que me dejara en paz, pero en el almuerzo lo veo venir hacia mí, de modo que me enrosco protectoramente sobre la bandeja y como lo más rápido posible, cuando se acerca solo lo veo venir a mi y simplemente se sienta en la misma mesa y solo siento su presencia sobre mí, aunque no me mira directamente.

Los pocos estudiantes que están en la mesa lo miran como si una serpiente se hubiera sentado con ellos, digo son los perdedores a fin de cuenta, un escalón un poco más alto que yo misma, mi cuerpo sigue encorvado sobre la charola, lo miro detenidamente, se coloca la servilleta en las piernas mientras saluda amablemente a todos y da su nombre. _Como si hubiera alguien en esta escuela que no lo conociera. _

Probablemente quien no conozca a Arnold Shortman debe estar ciego o sordo para no saber quien era, definitivamente en eso sigue siendo igual, es un satélite que atrae a todos con su fuerza de gravedad. Él a los pocos días de haber vuelto a la escuela se había vuelto popular, buscado como antes por sus amigos y por las chicas tontas que se desmayaban cuando alguien como él le hacían caso.

Después de un momento incomodo de silencio, los chicos vuelven a su conversación ignorándolo primeramente, pero después él se mete en la conversación hablando del juego de rol, películas y videojuegos que ellos hablan, en ese momento pasan sus amigos y lo miran y también a sus compañeros de mesa a quienes les presenta y recuerda sus nombres, ellos después de un segundo de consideración se sientan a su lado y los ignoran para comenzar a hablar de los partidos de fut bol que habrá próximamente, en lo cual Arnold opina atinadamente. _¿en serio puede ser más perfecto? _

Sigo comiendo pero no le quito los ojos de encima, cuando la campana suena camino rumbo a mi siguiente clase, que hoy es, bueno fotografía, he vuelto a ignorarlo con esmero, ya hasta evito mirar sus manos, el me ha dicho hola pero no respondo ni lo miro, por alguna razón me siento cada vez más intimidada.

De pronto una nueva rutina comienza a su alrededor, en el almuerzo, el se sienta en la misma mesa de los perdedores, que de un lado están ellos y del otro esta Arnold y sus amigos, donde se ha sumado Johannsen y otros jugadores de fut bol, que son amigos de ambos, los dos grupos se ignoran olímpicamente, pero de repente charlan con una extraña camadería que me pone ansiosa, he considerado ir a sentarme a otro lado, pero por alguna razón imposible, creo que a donde vaya el me seguirá, quizá este nuevo tipo de abuso sea psicológico.

La semana pasa sin ningún problema, entre mis huidas y la cercanía de él, las personas han dejado de molestarme, pero hoy pasa algo diferente, un chico que ha sido mi verdugo desde la secundaria aparece en el comedor y mi estómago se aprieta con miedo.

Usualmente Harold y sus amigos salen a comer el almuerzo fuera del a escuela, cuando se queda es con un propósito, por mí. No es que sea egocéntrica, más bien soy su costal de box favorito, me estremezco al pensar la cantidad de veces que he tenido que tirar mi almuerzo porque el escupió o dejo caer algo sobre mi comida, es extraño para mí que mi humillación sea causa de su alegría y quizá se ha quedado porque extraña avergonzarme frente a toda la escuela. Hoy es la primera vez en este año que se queda, sus ojos me buscan y chocan nuestra mirada y veo su cruel sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

Mis ojos vuelan hacia Arnold que charla con sus nuevos amigos sobre una historia que parece ser la mar de interesante, _oh por favor que no vea esto, _digo mientras el ríe de la platica, no se si quiero que se mantenga ajeno por el motivo de que tome ideas para lastimarme o por el nivel de la vergüenza que tendré que soportar.

Miro a Harold nuevamente y se que proteger y abrazar mi charola solo permitirá que el me golpee con ella y que me hará pasar un día vergonzoso cubierta de comida hasta que terminen las clases. En ese momento rompo mi contacto visual con mi verdugo y miro a Arnold que me está mirando intensamente, nuestros ojos se conectan y veo su ceño fruncido, como si tratara de averiguar que me sucede. No puedo mantener mis ojos en un mismo lugar, y lo veo mirarme y después sigue mi mirada hacia Harold que camina con parsimonia hacia nosotros, veo que comienza a entender, sus ojos se oscurecen y aprieta la mandíbula cuando creo que comprende que es lo que se aproxima.

Veo su ira crecer y asumo que es por mí, de modo que no sé a quién temerle más, si a Harold o a Arnold, me estremezco mientras veo el peligro crecer inminentemente, pero mantengo mis ojos puestos en él porque él es el más cercano a mi persona. Se pone de pie bruscamente, haciendo que todas las personas en la mesa guarden silencio y aun las mesas alrededor guardan silencio y lo miran, saben que algo sucederá, tiemblo al verlo pero en lugar de venir hacia mí se vuelve y se para hacia Harold, bloqueando su progreso hacia mí.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – dice él y aunque esta calmado, puedo sentir su furia en su voz. Puedo sentirla desde donde estoy sentada, pero Harold no la registra y sonríe con socarronería.

- No hombre, estoy bien.

Da un paso más, pero en ese momento Arnold lo detiene por el hombro. Arnold es por lo menos quince centímetro más alto que Harold y no deja caer su mano suavemente, más bien es como una piedra que le hace alto. En ese momento sus ojos registran la mandíbula apretada de Arnold y duda por un segundo, pero su sonrisa arrogante vuelve y lo mira.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – pregunta Harold lo que lleva a sus amigos a reírse de Arnold.

- No creo que haya algo para ti en este lugar – le gruñe Arnold y me asusto. Harold mira nerviosamente sobre su hombro a sus amigos, como comprobando que siguen a su lado, pues de ese modo puede continuar con su arrogancia. – Creo que tú y tus amigos – dice Arnold con determinación – Deben seguir adelante, no creo que este lugar sea para ti ahora o en cualquier futuro cercano.

Harold levanta las manos en forma de rendición y sonríe mientras evalúa la situación, ríe tranquilamente mientras busca sonar tranquilo, aunque suena con una nota de pánico, me lanza una mirada sobre el fuerte brazo de Arnold que no lo ha soltado y dice.

- Muy bien hombre, sin daño no hay delito ¿cierto?

- Hoy no, de todos modos – dice Arnold que habla duramente, y mira hacia mí – pero me refiero al pasado, ¿cierto? – se inclina hacia Harold y le dice firmemente y aunque es para él la amenaza, intuyo que quiere que todos en el comedor tomen la indirecta. – Ya no más tampoco, ¿Capice? Harold se ríe y me mira.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Estas protegiéndola? – sus ojos me examina como si fuera menos que un insecto, sus amigos gruñen molesto al ser apartados de su diversión.

En ese momento pasa algo sorprendente, Gerald y dos más se levantan y se ponen al lado de Arnold, veo duda en su mirada pues no entienden lo que esta pasado, pero claramente están dispuestos a respaldar a Arnold, no se mueven ni hacen nada, pero eso amedrenta a los amigos de Harold que se retiran pacíficamente.

Harold sigue el camino de sus amigos y se aleja del agarre de Arnold, se pavonea tratando de mostrar seguridad, pero falla lastimosamente, pero antes de irse me mira y me hace una promesa, la promesa de algo peor. Las conversaciones se reanudan y veo la sorpresa en los que están en la mesa y los chicos perdedores me mira, intentando encontrar la razón o lo que tengo para haber recibido tal defensa de parte de Arnold.

Mientras mi mirada se pasea y registra todo, me detengo en los ojos azules de Arnold quien se vuelve a mí y me mira intensamente con una expresión que no sé cómo descifrar. No creo que este molesto conmigo, da un par de respiraciones profundas y afloja la presión en sus puños, me da una sonrisa tensa y asiente volviendo a su lugar en la mesa.

Mi hambre ha desaparecido, pero no me muevo de mi lugar y lo miro abiertamente, casi pareció como si me hubiera protegido como lo dijo Harold, pero eso es imposible, ¿porque haría eso? Estoy muy confundida y esa confusión hace que me surjan alas y vuele a la luna.

Por primera vez en todo el año espero con ansia fotografía, no puedo sacar de mi mente todo lo ocurrido en el almuerzo y por más vueltas que le doy a esto no puedo dejar de notar y creer que se puso de pie por mí, la cosa es _¿Por qué?_

Cuando el entra en el salón de clases, lo miro directamente, mis ojos sé que reflejan una gran interrogación pues quiero saber qué es lo que sucede, el mira con una expresión ilegible y esta vez no me saluda, pero puedo notar un sonrojo que le recorre las mejillas, aprieta la mandíbula y toma asiento, me siento sacudida por la falta de su saludo y en ese momento lo entiendo.

Está molesto por haber tenido que defenderme, no solo enfrente de sus amigos, sino de toda la escuela, ilusamente creí que dio un mensaje a todos los que se metían conmigo, pero no fue así, le daba vergüenza, quizá le avergonzaba el que lo ocurrido haya corrido como pólvora. Lo he escuchado toda la mañana y he sentido la mirada sobre mí como si buscaran algo, pero por alguna razón nadie hoy me ha molestado. Por lo visto se lamenta por eso.

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir y escondo mi rostro con mi cabello, por un solo momento había sentido que era muy hermoso tener un ángel guardián, alguien que no permitiría que se metiera conmigo, estas dos horas después del almuerzo fueron las mejores en todos estos años, la seguridad que tenía era lo mejor, ahora dolía el haberme dado cuenta y como fue arrebatado.

Tan pronto suena la campana, me apresuro a recoger mis libros, lista para escapar, quiero volver a casa, a mi columpio el único lugar seguro en mi vida. En cuanto me levanto siento una mano atrapando mi brazo, me quedo quieta mirando esa gran mano que me detiene y la miro fijamente, la conozco porque la he estudiado por semanas, su agarre es firme, pero tan suave que se que cualquier movimiento puede romper el contacto.

- Helga – dice Arnold suavemente, y mi corazón late doblemente ante el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de su boca – Por favor, quiero decirte…

No quiero escuchar lo que quiere decirme, así que huyo de su agarre y corro empujando y siendo empujada por otros, pero por suerte no pierdo el equilibro.

Corro intentando no ser arrastrada por la multitud de estudiantes que están intentando salir, veo las puertas de la salida y siento la brisa fresca que me dice que pronto estaré en un lugar seguro, pero en un segundo no se si pierdo el paso, o mis pies se enredaron con la acera o me hicieron una zancadilla, pero de pronto me veo en el suelo a los pies de la escalera con todos mis libros desparramados delante de mí.

- ¡Helga!

Lo escucho decir mi nombre y volteo para verlo acercarse por la entrada, de modo que me levanto dejando todas mis cosas en el suelo donde están, pues ponerme a recogerlos era una perdida de tiempo y le dará la oportunidad de alcanzarme. Así que sigo corriendo, de todos modos corro más rápido sin llevarlos encima, ignoro las risas de los demás y salgo de allí, no quiero darme cuenta que su risa es parte del coro que me rodea.

No paro de correr hasta que mis pulmones me exigen aire y el dolor debajo de mis costillas se hace intenso, por lo que me obligo a parar, me inclino sobre mis rodillas y respiro un par de veces para llenar mis pulmones, en ese momento el aire frio me hace darme cuenta que estoy llorando pues siento el frío en mis mejillas, llevo mis manos a mis mejillas para limpiarme y siento dolor en mis manos, cuando las miro veo que estoy lastimada, piedritas y sangre cubren mis palmas, por lo visto la caída fue mas fuerte de lo que pensé, eso hace que deje de llorar mientras veo mis heridas.

- ¡Tonta! – me digo a mi misma, afortunadamente estoy cerca de un riachuelo que corre al lado de la carretera, doy un paso y casi caigo de nuevo, un dolor punzante en mi rodilla me hace revisarla y veo que estoy sangrando y mi pantalón está rasgándose. – Genial Helga Pataki, no tienes ropa y rompes la poca que tienes, muy bien hecho.

Enrollo la tela del pantalón sobre mis rodillas y veo que la derecha solo está un poco roja, no hay rasguños ni cortes, pero sé que mañana tendré un gran moretón, veo mi rodilla derecha y esa si está herida, le falta un pedazo de piel debajo de la rótula por donde mana la sangre y escurre por mi pantorrilla.

Cojeo más consiente del dolor, y camino por la orilla del camino y busco el lugar más seguro para poder llegar al agua y limpiar mis manos y mis rodillas, y probablemente mis mejillas que llene de sangre cuando me limpie las lágrimas, el dolor es fuerte y me pregunto cómo aún sigo sintiendo tanto dolor cuando estoy acostumbrada a esto. Me siento en una roca plana y me inclino para lavar mis manos que con el agua fría escuecen, ya que he limpiado la sangre y las piedritas en mis heridas comienzo a limpiar mis rodillas y mi rostro, ahogo un grito por lo frío y sigo con mi quehacer, hasta que la sangre desaparece río abajo.

Cuando estoy limpia me quedo mirando el agua y las lágrimas intentan contraatacar, en verdad me estoy cansando de esto, ¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo? Escucho un auto sobre la carretera, pero me doy cuenta que conduce más lento, no me hubiera percatado hasta que oigo los frenos. El coche se detiene frente a mí y siento mi pulso acelerarse, miro a mi alrededor y medito cual es mi mejor opción de huida.

- ¡Ahí estas! te he estado buscando por todas partes – la sangre desaparece de mis mejillas cuando lo veo salir del auto.

Fuerzo a mis piernas a ponerse de pie, ignorando el dolor que sube hasta mi columna, camino intentando no dejar notar que me duele todo y avanzo lentamente por la orilla hacia el camino. Tengo que usar mis manos para subir la ladera, de modo que las vuelvo a ensuciar y la tierra me escoce en las heridas de mis palmas. Cuando llego a la cima el me alcanza, pero lo eludo dándole la vuelta mientras trato de no cojear, pero fracaso miserablemente.

- Por favor, Helga, ¿puedes detenerte un minuto? Espera, ¿te has herido? - casi suena genuino. Gruño en silencio, pero sigo adelante ignorándolo. – Helga detente, por favor, quiero hablar contigo para… - Me giro hacia el y lo enfrento, por primera vez enfrento a alguien en ocho años.

- ¿QUÉ? – exijo con la voz alta - ¿Qué quieres de mí? – El me mira sorprendido por mi arrebato con la boca abierta.

- Helga… - pero no lo dejo continuar.

- Has estado fuera por tantos años, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Creí que, porque tienes que ser igual que ellos, lo peor es que antes eras mejor y eso es muy confuso – digo empujando la solida pared de su pecho con mis manos en mi intento de huir y ensucio su camisa de lodo y sangre. – Vete, déjame en paz, no necesito ayuda. – digo mientras comienzo a llorar

El esta mirándome en silencio, con una extraña expresión en su mirada, eso me hace enfurecer y con un grito intento golpearlo nuevamente. El atrapa mis manos y las sostiene firmemente cuando lucho por liberarlas y en un segundo sus brazos están alrededor de mí abrazándome, apretándome contra él mientras sollozo. Sin pensarlo, sujeto su camisa con mis puños que están atrapados entre mi pecho y el suyo mientras me sostiene. Sus manos calman mi espalda y su barbilla descansa sobre mi cabeza suavemente y esa sensación de consuelo que me cubre y envuelve en ese momento me deshace.

Cuando el consuelo me invade, comienzo a llorar, lloro por todos esos años de burlas y abusos que he recibido por parte de mis compañeros, por haber nacido de padres que odio, por haber sido abandonada por mi hermana, lloro por que un chico, un gran chico se ha unido al juego y me lastima. Y eso me hace perder la esperanza de que no hay esperanza de encontrar a nadie bueno, lo cual me hace llorar aun más y el sentimiento brota desde mi estomago hasta mi garganta.

Cuando me doy cuenta de donde estoy, en que lugar estoy enterrando mis mortificaciones y lagrimas, me quedo quieta un segundo más, mientras disfruto estar sujeta a alguien cuando siento que caigo sin ningún tipo de seguridad, pues el hecho de ser abrazada con ternura me hace sentir esperanza, aunque no sea real.

Me alejo empujándolo, pero el no suelta mis hombros, agacho la cabeza para huir de su mirada, pero el sigue el movimiento de mi cabeza y la vergüenza cubre mis mejillas, mantengo mis ojos puestos en el suelo, pues no quiero mirar los suyos, no estoy segura de querer ver lo que en ellos se reflejará.

- Espera un segundo – dice soltándome mientras corre hasta su auto, cuando siento la ausencia de sus manos en mis hombros, caigo en la seguridad de que se marchará, pero cuando regresa me da un pañuelo que tomo con cautela, lo uso para limpiar mi rostro y mi nariz y le agradezco en un susurro.

- Lo siento – digo señalando el lío que he hecho en su camisa, con la sangre, el lodo, las lágrimas y algo más. Él se mira y después me mira a mí y sonríe en ese momento siento mi corazón aletear, pues parece realmente genuina.

- No importa – dice el con bondad quitándole toda importancia al asunto y examina mis rodillas. – Estas herida. – dice en tono acusatorio y me encojo de hombros mientras el examina mis heridas.

- Estoy bien. – Y es verdad, lo estoy en comparación con otras heridas que me he hecho, el toma mi mano y me tira hacia el frente.

- Vamos – dice llevándome de vuelta a la pendiente, es mucho más fácil descender mientras el va estabilizándome, aunque por otro lado es más aterrador, todavía no se lo que quiere de mí.

Me vuelve a sentar en la roca donde estuve hace un rato y me mira mi rodilla que aun sangra, entonces desgarra un trozo de su camisa y yo jadeo sorprendida, el sonríe mientras ignora mi sorpresa y le resta importancia. Sumerge la tela en el agua y comienza a limpiarme las heridas de mis manos con ella. Esto arde y me hace apretar los dientes.

- Lo siento – dice inclinándose muy cerca de mis manos y sopla sobre ellas lo que causa que surja un estremecimiento en la boca de mi estómago, continua limpiando despacio mis manos y sopla suavemente hasta que dejan de sangrar mis manos, después enjuaga el trozo de tela y limpia mis rodillas suavemente.

El se quita la camisa para quedar con una playera de algodón ceñida a su cuerpo y desgarra la tela limpia en varios trozos que utiliza para vendarme las manos, haciendo nudos profesionales, sonríe al ver mi sorpresa y cuando aprieta el último nudo.

- Fui Aguila Scout, insignia de merito por primeros auxilios. Son necesarios ya sabes, aunque no suelo usarlos con frecuencia. – Miro mis manos y después a él.

- ¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo?

- No lo sé realmente – dice sinceramente, mientras continua vendándome pero se detiene y me mira a los ojos y sonríe apenado. – Eso no sonó bien verdad, lo siento Helga – se pone de pie y revuelve su cabello y lo desordena mientras se gira y me mira. – Cuando estábamos en la primaria eramos amigos ¿no? – vuelve a colocarse frente a mi y continua – Realmente no puedo explicarlo, pero siempre me sentí, no se, protector hacia ti.

Me mira a los ojos como esperando una reacción, pero mi cerebro esta procesando sus palabras, lo miro un poco recelosa y continua – Cuando nos mudamos, debo serte sincero, te extrañe. – Lo dice con tal naturalidad que estoy sorprendida ¿alguien me extraño? no cualquier persona, ni siquiera Olga, ¿Él? ¿en verdad? – Pensaba en ti a menudo, me pregunte muchas veces, que estabas haciendo, ¿vivirías aquí? Luego cuando me entere que volveríamos, tenía la esperanza de verte, esperaba que continuaras viviendo aquí.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mí? – pregunto sorprendida, pero creo que eso no era lo que el esperaba, o yo quería decir, en verdad estaba completamente sorprendida, digo, alguien diciendo que me extrañaba es como si dijera que cruzo el mar a nado solo para verme, osea algo imposible, digo todo el mundo lo único que veía de mi era su objeto de burla y ahora el me dice que me extraña.

- Entonces cuando te vi el primer día – dijo ignorando mi pregunta anterior – y corriste lejos, bueno desde entonces he intentado hablar contigo, pero no pareces muy abierta a la conversación – dijo con ironía mientras suspira y me mira esperando una respuesta.

- Las cosas cambiaron – digo ladeando la cabeza y miro el riachuelo – la vida es diferente, yo cambie.

- Si, tienes razón, eres mucho mas alta – dice y mis ojos viajan a su rostro, y veo el brillo de sus ojos a través de sus pestañas, y no puedo evitarlo, me río por su comentario. Eso trae una sonrisa a su rostro y yo me cubro mi boca con mi mano.

- No hagas eso, había olvidado tu hermosa sonrisa. – Me aparto de su agarre y doy un par de pasos.

- No deberías decir cosas así – digo sintiendo como las lagrimas quieren salir de nuevo por mis ojos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por favor cabeza de balón – digo y me tapo la boca, por alguna razón le llame con el mote que yo le puse, y es casi tan ridículo como cuando me llaman fenómeno – Lo siento.

- No lo sientas, extrañaba que me llamarán así. Entonces, ¿me decías?

- Es imposible que no hayas notado que soy la perdedora favorita de todos, no hay nadie mas divertido en todo Hillwood a quien molestar mas que a mí. – El se gira y mira el cielo y después sus ojos vuelven a los míos y puedo notar su ira creciendo en él, estoy sorprendida y más aun, preocupada de ser la causa de su enojo, quizá deba correr, pero me quedo parada donde estoy.

- Si, me he dado cuenta – dice y suspira – Y eso me hace realmente enojar. – casi quiero reírme, ¿el esta enojado por eso? ¿Por qué me maltraten?

- Quiero ser tu amigo. – dice y mi estomago se aprieta.

- No puedes ser mi amigo, es un suicidio social, tu tienes amigos, Gerald y todos los demás. – Él me toma la mano y acaricia el vendaje que cubre mis heridas.

- Si eso fuera verdad, en realidad no me interesa.

- Claro que te interesa, todo el mundo se preocupa, si no fuera así tendría mas amigos, ¿quieres ser tratado como yo? confía en mi cuando te digo que no soy una buena amistad – digo intentando alejar su toque de mi mano.

- Créeme que no me importa, además te das muy poco crédito a ti misma, pero dime si eres tan impopular a quien puede interesarle.

- Hablas como alguien que nunca ha estado en mi posición.

- Tienes razón nunca lo he estado, pero yo lo único que te pido es ser tu amigo, yo cargaré las consecuencias de eso.

- ¿Por qué? No me conoces, ya no – digo intentando no llorar – ¿Porque te importo?

- Porque quiero ser tu amigo. – sacudo la cabeza en negación.

- No sabes lo que estas pidiendo – digo y le sonrió.

- No estoy pidiendo nada, ademas no voy a esperar más de lo que quieras darme, solo te pido una cosa, no me ignores en fotografía. Me he estado preguntando como haríamos el proyecto final si ni siquiera me hablas.

- No se nada acerca de eso de ser amigos – digo y busco en mi bolsillo una liga rosa con la que me recojo el cabello. – Es posible que no te agrade mucho cuando me conozcas.

- O yo – dice el sonriendo y en verdad no creo que deba ser permitido por la ley ser tan lindo.

- Eso lo dudo – digo y me pongo de pie.

- Bueno no vamos a saberlo si no me das la oportunidad. –dice y me ofrece su brazo.

Lo miro y en ese momento se que hay mil razones para no hacerlo, pero el coloca mi mano en su brazo para que me apoye y subimos a la carretera, tengo todo un diálogo para decirle porque es la peor decisión que ha tomado, pero todo muere en mis labios.

- Es tu funeral – digo con insolencia.

- ¿Entonces Amigos?

- Bien –digo dándole la mano cuando el me la ofrece.

Me quedo mirándolo y se que debo seguir con mi camino, ya me retrase bastante y mi madre quizá se moleste por eso.

- Vamos amiga, te llevaré a casa.

- ¡No! – digo en un grito, el me mira sorprendido pero yo cambio mi tono – Digo me encanta caminar.

- De acuerdo – dice el yo doy un par de pasos y me quejo por mi rodilla.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo creo que me lastime un poco, ya estaré bien.

- Basta de ser mártir, sube a mi auto y te llevaré. – él envuelve su brazo en mi cintura para que no pise y me dejo arrastar al auto, cuando abre la puerta mueve unos papeles y me sienta en el lado del copiloto. Cuando estoy sentada me ofrece una pila de papeles.

- Estos son los tuyos – dice separando los libros y los suyos los pone en el asiento trasero.

- Gracias.

Conduce rápido y llegamos a mi calle en unos minutos, cuando estamos cerca de mi casa le pido que se detenga.

- Aquí me bajo, camino hasta mi casa.

- ¿Estas segura Helga?

- Si – digo – voy a estar bien.

- Muy bien, un momento – dice dejando el auto en neutral y se baja para abrir mi puerta, yo bajo rápidamente y por lo visto el finge no darse cuenta y yo bajo intentando que mis rodillas no tiemblen.

- Sabes –digo antes de irme – Tu también eres un poco más alto. – Se ríe cuando se da la vuelta y sube a su auto. Me quedo mirando como se va y después cojeo a mi casa, cuando entro mi madre esta durmiendo, roncando un sueño profundo provocado por los fármacos, al ver que no despertará subo directo al baño y me miro en el espejo.

Debo confesar que es mi peor enemigo desde hace años, solo me miro en el cuando tengo que cubrir algún cardenal, moretón o herida, pero ahora me miro bien, detalladamente, quiero saber que es lo que ve Arnold, pero no puedo ver nada mas que mi cabello rubio recogido, mis cejas más obscuras que mi cabello, mis ojos azules y mis pestañas también oscuras que rodean mis ojos, nada especial, ni atractiva ni extraordinaria.

Camino a mi habitación para hacer mis deberes olvidando todo, esperando que el día termine porque espero con ansia y gran interés el día de mañana, por primera vez en muchos años.

* * *

**Pues al fin se planta como buen héroe Arnold y Helga le da esta oportunidad. La verdad aun habrá mucho drama, aun sigo pensando como continuará la historia. **

**Por lo que me preguntan claro que saldrá Phoebe, aun falta un poco más pero sí, será parte de esta trama.**

**Gracias por leer y bueno nos veremos pronto! **

**Feliz día y espero que tengan una excelente semana. **

**IRES **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, bueno pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, es un poco más largo así que vale por dos ¿no? bueno pues les dejo leer y nos vemos abajo.**

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece **

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Antes de que amanezca, me encuentro recostada mirando el sol filtrarse por la ventana y me pregunto si lo ocurrido la tarde anterior fue verdad, o simplemente un juego de mi imaginación, es como cuando escribía aquellos versos para él, cuando le bese por primera vez, y pienso en los versos que le dedicaba, Dios era tan vergonzoso.

Levanto el colchón y cae la foto de mi familia cuando rebusco mi diario, tengo casi ocho años que deje de escribir en él, me lo obsequio Olga y papá de navidad, las hojas están llenas en su mayoría aunque también quedan muchas en blanco, guardo la foto y guardo el diario de nuevo debajo del colchón quizá vuelva a escribir en él.

Cuando llego a la escuela no lo veo y creo que todo fue un perfecto sueño del que siempre me sostendré, aunque si después lo veo y se ríe de mi o cuenta lo que sucedió para causar gracia, creo que moriré de vergüenza, temo que me ignore o peor se ría de mí.

Al llegar al comedor a la hora del almuerzo tomo mi charola y camino a mi rincón de siempre, me detengo en seco cuando lo veo sentado en la misma mesa que ocupa últimamente, me está mirando y sonríe. Al menos eso creo, es el único que me está viendo, camino despacio pues tengo que pasar a su lado, cuando me acerco él se levanta de su silla y se acerca, yo estoy congelada, aprieto mi bandeja esperando que no intente hacerla volar de mis manos, cuando se detiene frente a mi sigo congelada.

- Hola – dice sonriendo, se pasa sus dedos por su rubio cabello y se detiene frente a mí, lo miro asustada y miro para todos lados buscando un escape. Cuando levanta su mano hacia mí doy un paso hacia atrás, lo que hace que se detenga y su color desaparece de su rostro. – Déjame llevar eso por ti. –dice en voz baja y toma mi charola, aunque estoy recia a soltarla él la toma.

- Gracias – digo y sigo detrás de él cuando comienza a avanzar hacia la mesa donde la coloca al lado de la suya y me ofrece la silla, lo miro y después la silla, y no es la primera vez que paso por eso, el que me ofrezcan la silla y después la retiren para verme caer. Me quedo una eternidad parada y Arnold simplemente espera.

Después de mucho tiempo, tomo asiento mientras intento no caer, pero la silla permanece en su lugar, me siento demasiado expuesta en la mesa y miro con añoranza mi lugar, mi seguro lugar, allí junto a Arnold me siento protegida y de un modo u otro lo encuentro reconfortante.

- ¿Cómo estas hoy? – me pregunta y bajo la rebanada de pizza que estoy a punto de comer. Me encojo de hombros y le contesto.

- Bien, supongo.

- Me refiero a tus manos y tus rodillas, ¿no te duelen?

- Oh – digo mirando mis manos y de pronto sus grandes manos están allí, toman con cuidado una de las mías y comienzan a revisarlas, siento que voy a hiperventilar pues he tenido más contacto humano en 24 horas que en mucho tiempo, con excepción del tipo violento y todo ha sido por parte de él.

- Lucen mejor, limpias y nada infectadas – dice dándome un diagnóstico, me sonríe y mi corazón late con fuerza. – No estas cojeando tampoco, ¿llegaste caminando hoy?

- Si – digo tomando la pizza y alejando mis manos de su contacto.

- ¿Perdiste el autobús? – pregunta sorprendido, pues sabe que la distancia entre la escuela y mi casa es muy grande para hacerla caminando.

- No viajo en el autobús, siempre camino, cada día.

- Es más saludable – dice mientras da una mordida a su pizza.

- Claro – digo, y por supuesto me evita una paliza.

- Entonces la recuperas comiendo toda esta comida chatarra. – dice bromeando, pero para mí no es una broma, quizá sea chatarra, pero probablemente será mi única comida hasta mañana, por lo tanto es deliciosa. La recojo de nuevo y le doy una mordida.

Mientras como, siento miradas sobre mí y me doy cuenta de los otros ocupantes de la mesa, la verdad no me había percatado de ellos, son los perdedores y todos me miran sorprendidos pero no dicen nada, yo bajo la mirada y continuo ocupada en mi plato y por si no fuera suficiente, llegan los amigos de Arnold.

- ¿Conoces a Gerald y a Lorenzo? – dice presentándomelos, los dos levantan el mentón en forma de saludo y toman asiento, Gerald me mira y me sonríe y puedo ver algo como un reconocimiento – disculpa y yo solo sonrió, después de ellos llegan otros tres, Syd, Stinky y Eugene a quien llaman Yuyin, todos son parte del equipo de futbol con excepción de Lorenzo que es parte del equipo de ajedrez.

Cuando ellos llegan comienza un montón de ruidos y conversaciones, yo agradezco hundirme en la oscuridad, aunque Arnold de vez en cuando me mira diciéndome que soy parte de la conversación pero no me obliga a involucrarme por lo que estoy agradecida, el almuerzo termina y me despido para ir a mi siguiente clase.

Para cuando llego a fotografía han pasado dos horas desde que nos vimos en el almuerzo, llego temprano al salón y me siento en mi lugar acostumbrado, Arnold aún no ha llegado de modo que lo espero y cuando veo su característica cabeza de balón en la puerta mi corazón se acelera, el camina hacia nuestra mesa y me sonríe cuando se sienta a mi lado.

- Hola – dice

- Hola – le respondo de regreso. El profesor entra y ya no tenemos tiempo de continuar charlando, pero me siento feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, que al fin tengo un amigo sentado a mi lado.

Cuando termina el día, recojo mis cosas despacio, ahora no tengo prisa por salir huyendo, aunque todavía tengo que salir antes que todos para evitar ser molestada.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? – dice y sus palabras me detienen, pienso en ese momento en todo lo que eso significa, y quiero evitar las miradas, los comentarios y los problemas de volver antes a casa.

- No gracias, voy a caminar.

- ¿Con tus rodillas? Vamos estas de camino, prometo no morder. – Él me sonríe y me quita cualquier argumento, ¿sabe que tiene ese efecto en mí? Así que bajo la cabeza y salgo del salón caminando a su lado.

Camino un poco más despacio para ir detrás de él, pero el reduce la velocidad, cuando vuelvo a reducirla, el hace lo mismo, casi ni nos movemos, así que vuelvo al paso normal y él se acomoda a mi lado, mientras cruzamos los pasillos los cuchicheos nos siguen y siento que me estoy poniendo roja, así que agradezco cuando llegamos al auto. Arnold abre la puerta y me entrega mis libros que en algún momento tomó y cierra cuando ya estoy arriba.

Cuando salimos del estacionamiento soy consciente de las miradas de todos los alumnos y los cuchicheos, por lo visto Arnold es inconsciente de esto.

- Así que – dice y me mira y después mira de nuevo a la carretera – Tienes grandes planes para este fin de semana.

- Veamos – digo mientras pienso, lavar, limpiar la casa, cocinar alimentos que no comeré, hacer mis deberes y quizá una o dos palizas, oh si y después balancearme en mi columpio. – No en realidad no – le digo. – ¿Y tú?

- Quizá mi madre tenga algunas tareas para mí, pensaba en poder ir al partido de fut bol esta noche ¿quieres venir?

- Que – digo y pienso ¿fut bol? en serio, ok debe referirse al partido de futbol de la preparatoria, y en realidad no me interesan los deportes mucho menos una actividad que tenga que ver con cientos de alumnos reunidos en un lugar no vigilado.

- No – digo tajante.

- ¿Quieres venir… conmigo? – vuelve a preguntar. – Lo miro asombrada, en verdad está pidiéndome una cita, por supuesto que no, solo quiere ser amable, somos amigos ¿no? – Podría venir a recogerte, si quieres.

- No, no puedo, en verdad. – digo sin sonreír, una cita, fuera de horario, sé que eso sería una paliza segura. no sonrió y solo miro por la ventanilla.

- Oh vamos Helga, podría ser divertido y…

- ¡NO! he dicho que no – digo molesta – es solo que no puedo. – Él se queda en silencio después de mi arrebato.

- ¿Estás bien?

No le respondo simplemente permanezco mirando por la ventana a mi lado, no quiero hablar porque sé que mi voz me delataría y no quiero que sepa lo horrible que es mi vida, más de lo que es en la escuela, así que sigo en silencio, el no insiste y conduce hasta la misma calle donde me dejo la vez anterior, cuando se detiene, no espero que venga a abrir y bajo corriendo hacia mi casa, ignorando mis rodillas que gritan de dolor.

Este es el fin de semana más deprimente que he tenido, y debo decir que he tenido un montón de ellos como para medir sus contras, antes todo se trataba de estar en casa, ahora solo puedo pensar en las cosas que hay fuera de ella y que pueden haber estado esperando por mi todo este tiempo y yo simplemente las deje escapar.

Antes ni siquiera me interesaba el mundo del exterior, ahora me da vueltas todo el fin de semana, y todo es por culpa de Arnold, me trato como si yo fuera como las demás chicas, una chica normal con todas esas cosas que hacen las chicas normales, no sé nada de futbol, no sé si es algo que me gustaría o que odiaría, de modo que mi imaginación vuela pensando si sería o no de mi agrado. Solo sería estar allí sentada al lado de mis compañeros, al lado de Arnold disfrutando del futbol.

Mama está realmente furiosa este fin de semana, pues fue día de corte en la compañía y papá no ha regresado con el cheque, lo que significa que no habrá mucho dinero, a menos que vaya y pida un adelanto como cada vez que necesito comida, pero si lo hago tan pronto papá podría sospechar, y le diría a mama y bueno ya sé que sucedería.

Cuando bajo las escaleras no he lavado los trastes, lo que hace enojar a mi madre y ella por consiguiente se desquita conmigo por su enojo por la ausencia de mi padre, del dinero y sus chatarras que come. Ella me golpea y en el pecho lo que me hace perder el aliento y remata en mi rostro dejándome un moretón en la mejilla del tamaño de su puño y así termino mi sábado, para continuar con un domingo terrible.

Mamá se levanta molesta y me acusa de comerme una barrita de dulce, algo que por primera vez es verdad, pero para mí defensa, es la primera vez que lo hago, pero tengo una excusa, no he comido en todo el fin de semana, ella se molesta y me golpe tirándome al suelo y saca su cinturón y me da un par de veces, intento que no me dé en la cara y al cubrirme mi brazo tiene la marca de la hebilla que al final será un gran moretón mañana.

Cuando va a volver a golpearme escucho el auto de mi padre deteniéndose y ella se endereza y se aleja, yo aprovecho para irme lo más lejos posible mientras ella embiste a mi padre que entra tambaleándose por la puerta.

- Ve a limpiar, mira el desastre que has hecho – grita mi madre antes de desaparecer en la entrada.

Estoy al tanto de su juego, oculta el abuso a tu padre, porque si él se entra, eso le da más excusas para golpearla y por consiguiente ella me golpea a mí, ellos empiezan a gritar y yo subo corriendo a mi habitación mientras me envuelvo en mis cobijas intentando hacer que las horas pasen más rápido para regresar a la seguridad de la escuela.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El lunes por la mañana hago un record de arreglo personal me intento cubrir el golpe del rostro pero aún se nota no importa la cantidad de maquillaje que me ponga, cuando salgo de mi casa lista para ir a la escuela, me duele mi antebrazo donde mi madre me golpeo el día anterior, pero no le prestó atención, me coloco mis calentadores mientras camino mi ruta acostumbrada para ir a la escuela.

Al doblar la esquina me sorprendo de ver a Arnold recargado en su auto con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia el cielo, sus piernas dobladas de manera cómoda, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su cabeza descansando pareciera que está muy, muy relajado, me detengo a observarlo aunque de pronto abre los ojos y me mira, una sonrisa cruza su rostro.

- Hola – dice naturalmente y camina hacia mí con la parsimonia de un gato, se acerca como si fuera lo más natural estar a esta hora de la mañana parado en la esquina de mi casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sospechosamente.

- Buenos días a ti también – dice el riendo.

- Buenos días – digo avergonzada por mi falta de educación. – Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensé que te gustaría dar un paseo – dice agitando su mano hacia su coche como si estuviera haciendo un truco de magia.

- ¿No has pensado que camino a la escuela, porque en realidad me gusta hacerlo?

- Si pero – dice sonrojado – Pensé que tus rodillas…

- Están mejor ahora.

- Pues entonces que te parece si camino contigo – dice mientras sonríe – Digo es temprano y puedo dejar aquí el coche.

- Pero ¿Cómo volverás por él?

- Caminaré de regreso contigo, digo si no te molesta – dice le mirándome con una sonrisa.

- Está bien – digo caminando.

- Espera cerrare y tomaré tus libros y mis libros – dice mientras me detiene y aprieta mi muñeca lo que me lleva a dar un grito de dolor.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dice él mortificado.

- Nada yo – digo entregándole los libros mientras avanzo. El me mira y sigue a mi lado.

- Tienes una ruta especial.

- La que me lleve allá.

- Oye Helga tienes un ojo negro – dice el levantando la mano libre y me acaricia la mejilla.

- Creí que lo había cubierto bien.

- Soy muy observador – dice el – Y que te paso, ¿me mostraras tu brazo?

- Solo mi torpeza habitual. Me caí y me golpe contra una puerta y bueno metí mi brazo para no darme más duro.

Arnold se detiene antes de llegar a la escuela y deja los libros sobre el muro de la escuela, allí él toma mi brazo y con cuidado me lo revisa, está completamente morado y se puede ver el golpe de la hebilla, pero si lo ha notado o no, no dice nada, solo me pasa su dedo pulgar suavemente.

- Debes tener más cuidado ¿te duele?

- Ya no – digo aunque es una gran mentira él me mira con una ceja alzada – Solo un poco, pero ayer me dolía más. ¿Luce tan mal? –digo al ver que sus ojos se posan en el moretón de mi ojo.

- No, solo que soy observador, ya te lo dije.

- ¿Has pensado en ser médico?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dice sonriendo mientras toma los libros y andamos de nuevo a la escuela.

- Es que, bueno pareces un doctorcito, tu sabes con lo de mis golpes hoy, dándome diagnóstico y todo y el otro día que me limpiaste las manos, es extraño solamente.

- En realidad he pensado eso, en realidad bastante, desde los 13 comencé a dirigir mi vida para estudiar medicina. Mi papa es doctor también aunque, también es veterinario y bueno se dedica a eso, no sé porque cambio, él dice que después de un viaje a un lugar en América del Sur cambio sus vidas, pero bueno yo amo la medicina y aunque me gusta ayudar a mi padre cuando cuida a los animales, prefiero las personas, raro lo sé, pero es lo que quiero hacer.

- Sabes – digo mirando al frente – recuerdo un poco a tu mamá, recuerdo cuando iba a recogerte a la escuela, solía llevar un pastelito extra para mí y recuerdo sus decoraciones para las fiestas.

- Ella es una buena madre, desde que nos mudamos la primera vez ella dejo de trabajar, ahora está en casa con mis hermanas, así que se vuelve loca gastando todo el tiempo en ellas.

Pienso en mi propia madre y siento un nudo en la garganta, yo no puedo decir eso de mi propia madre, ella no se preocupa desde hace años por mí, que clase de niña debí haber sido, tan horrible para haber matado toda clase de preocupación por mí.

- Recuerdo a una hermana, tu mama siempre la llevaba en el coche ¿tienes más ahora?

- Esa fue mi hermana pequeña, tiene ahora 16, pero va a otra escuela, tengo otras dos, una de 13 y una de tres, para mí fue algo vergonzoso tener una madre embarazada cuando yo tenía 15, pero es una linda niña.

- ¿Sin hermanos? solo chicas.

- No, solo papá y yo con nuestras mujeres – dice riendo – Lo que a él más le preocupa es cuando lleguen a la pubertad.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hermanos o hermanas?

- Yo tengo una hermana – digo – pero hace años no la veo. – Y pienso en mi pequeño hermano o hermana que no nació, y que su muerte destruyo a mi madre.

Todavía recuerdo cuando la vida era buena, a veces es lo que me mantiene a flote, pienso en los recuerdos de mi infancia, cuando había luz y esperanza en mi vida, papá tuvo una mala inversión con una empresa llamada Futuro y perdió muchos de los ahorros, la empresa se sostuvo en números rojos por años, pero eso destruyo a papá, pero ¿Qué acaso no pasa eso diariamente? ¿Porque papá reacciono así?

Mamá me protegía de la ira de mi padre, cuando llegaba molesto y borracho me enviaba atrás con Olga a jugar en el columpio, por eso se volvió mi escape, Olga cantaba mientras me mecía y me hacía olvidar los gritos de mis padres y los golpes contra la carne de mamá.

Un día llego demasiado borracho y golpeo a Olga y a mamá mientras yo estaba en el patio, Olga salió a verme con la mochila en su hombro, su labio roto y un ojo morado. – Me voy hermanita bebé – dijo ella y yo la mire asustada – Volveré por ti, cuando este establecida lo haré – me dio un beso y salió corriendo mientras mis padres aun discutían. Escuche a papá gritar y se marchó de casa.

Mamá grito de dolor y corrí a ver que sucedía, la vi sentada en un charco de sangre y me sentí aterrada, corrí a casa de mis vecinos a pedir ayuda, quizá si el auto de mamá hubiera estado, pero papa lo vendió para pagar deudas, además no podía manejar tenía solo nueve años, cuando me abrió el llamo al 911 y después volví a casa, allí termino su ayuda, los médicos vinieron y se llevaron a mamá y me dejaron en casa, sola con un gran charco de sangre.

Nunca había limpiado, ni usado la lavadora, pero tenía miedo de que papá llegara y viera este desastre, de modo que limpie lo mejor que pude, eche a la lavadora las toallas llenas de sangre, fregué el piso y todo aquel lugar hasta que toda la sangre había desaparecido. Papá no volvió pues al parecer le dijeron de qué mamá estaba en el hospital y fue directo para allá.

Tardaron dos días en volver, aunque papá llego en la noche y me trajo una hamburguesa con papas, su rostro reflejaba culpa, después de cenar subí a mi habitación en la madrugada me desperté asustada al escuchar pasos fuera de mi cuarto, mamá no estaba para protegerme, ni Olga, me envolví en la sabana, pero minutos después los pasos volvieron a su habitación.

Él fue al día siguiente a recoger a mamá pero cuando llegaron no había ningún bebé, estaba tan feliz de verla de vuelta que me lance a abrazarla, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

- Detente –ordeno mi padre, y en ese momento esa frase se volvió muy común para mí, me separé de ella, pero ella no me miró parecía demasiado triste, su cabello rubio estaba sin brillo y el reflejo de sus lentes me impedía ver sus ojos. - Tu madre perdió al bebé. Tu madre estará triste algún tiempo, así que no puedes dejarla sola, el bebé murió así que no la molestes.

Los dos me dejaron sola, papá se fue y mamá se acurrucó en el sofá olvidándose de mí, cuando salí al patio a mi columpio supe que todo sería diferente, pero no sabía qué hacer, la voz de Arnold me trajo de vuelta.

- Hija única ¿He? apuesto que has sido muy mimada. – Sus palabras me sacan de mis recuerdos mientras caminamos.

- Soy lo más alejada a ser una hija malcriada – digo y busco cambiar de tema. - ¿Cómo estuvo el juego? – pregunto mirando mis manos y esperando que él no note el cambio de platica.

- Estuvo bien, supongo, gritos y chicos haciendo mucho alboroto es más social que nada, Gerald jugo bien, aunque hemos perdido de todos modos, la semana que entra espero que sea mejor, jugamos contra Jefferson. Son nuestros más grandes rivales.

- Vaya –digo mientras entramos en clase.

- Deberías venir. – dice y la negativa surge en mis ojos, así que me detiene. – Antes de decir que no, piénsalo, promételo, si el problema es que un chico te invito, puedo invitar a otras chicas, además mi hermana ira, así que ese no es el problema, no tiene por qué ser una cita ni nada por el estilo, solo amigos ok.

- Verás.

- Prométeme que lo pensaras.

No quiero discutir, o tratar de inventar una excusa, por lo que solo muevo mi cabeza, dando por terminada nuestra conversación, tendré que decirle que no el viernes, me mira y sonríe triunfante, y me siento mal pensando que él tiene la esperanza de que le acompañe y simplemente no lo haré. Admito que el resto de la semana, me imagino diciéndole que sí, aceptando una salida casual con él, como una chica normal.

Arnold no menciono el partido en toda la semana, una parte de mi espera que haya olvidado, así no tendré que responderle, hemos caminado juntos toda la semana de ida y vuelta, comemos juntos y charlamos sobre el proyecto de fotografía, los codazos y zancadillas cuando él no está cerca siguen siendo igual de fuertes y frecuentes, pero evito decirle. Hoy viajamos en el coche, así que toma mis libros y me acompaña al auto.

Estoy tensa cuando llegamos a la calle cerca de mi casa, el baja y abre la puerta le agradezco.

- Oye espera, ¿pensaste en el partido? ¿irás?

No puedo, estas palabras son las que vienen a mi mente, pero abro los ojos cuando me escucho a mí misma.

- Está bien. – Su rostro hace eco a mi aturdimiento, pero cambia mi rostro y sonríe.

- Debería recogerte o…

- No, está bien, nos veremos aquí. – Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar en mi casa.

- Pasaré por ti a las 6:30

Asiento y sé que no puedo dejar de sonreír, camino lejos y llego a casa y entro en silencio, mientras pienso en todo lo que debo hacer para terminar mis tareas rápido, para así evitar la ira de mi mamá y que se dé cuenta que me escaparé. Escucho la regadera y me sorprendo porque ella nunca se baña por la tarde.

Estoy en la cocina lavando la loza cuando escucho la voz de mi madre.

- ¿Helga?

Al menos me llama Helga y no Geraldine, cuando lo hace significa que esta de mal humor, con miedo me acerco a su puerta y toco suavemente para poder entrar.

- Helga, entra –dice en una orden. - Vaya ahí estas. – Esta vestida solo con ropa interior mirando el closet y me siento preocupada como si esto fuera algo irreal.

- Necesito tu ayuda – dice ella – Tengo que alistarme para ir a cenar.

- ¿Cenar? – pregunto incrédula.

- Si cenar, es aquello que se hace por las noches, la comida que se ingiere antes de ir a dormir. –dice en tono burlón. La miro y aparto la vista antes de que pueda considerar que la estoy retando, casi quisiera decirle _he escuchado sobre eso, pero nunca consigo tenerla. _

- ¿Y en que te puedo ayudar mamá?

- Tu padre está dando una fiesta a sus empleados, al parecer cerrara un gran contrato, y como esposa del jefe debo presentarme, así que ayúdame a arreglarme y a vestirme. – Cuando me quedo parada ahí me mira molesta y grita.

- Pasa y no te me quedes viendo como una tonta.

Comienza a arreglarse, y yo plancho su ropa, cuando quiere que le ponga tubos en su cabello para arreglarlo, dejo caer uno y ella me golpea en las manos.

- Eres tan inútil Geraldine, vete a la cocina a hacer algo, trata de hacer algo útil.

No espero que cambie de opinión y bajo a la sala, de modo que limpio la cocina, la sala, friego los pisos y pongo ropa en la lavadora, cuando mi padre entra sube a vestirse mientras ella baja y se maquilla en la sala.

- Termina tus tareas, luego ve a la cama – dice ella – Volveremos tarde, no quiero encontrarte despierta. – dice ella y sale en compañía de mi padre, en ese momento una realidad viene a mi mente, voy a ir al partido de futbol y ellos no estarán para regañarme.

Termino de arreglar la casa que esta limpísima en tiempo record y subo a buscar que ponerme, es mi primera cita oficial, aunque claro él dijo que era como amigos, así que busco en mi clóset lo mejor que tengo, pero no encuentro mucho, cuando estoy decidiendo, una idea cruza por mi cabeza y me dirijo al cuarto de Olga.

Abro su closet y allí está su ropa aun en la percha, cuando se marchó ella tenía casi mi edad y en todo este tiempo nunca pensé en usar su ropa, además si mamá me ve con eso, creo que sería motivo de otra paliza.

Tomo una blusa de manga a tres cuartos con un gran 49 en el frente, se ve desgastada pero no sé qué significa, no tiene más leyendas ni nada, tomo unos jeans viejos y voy por mis tenis, dejo mi cabello suelto pero lo detengo con un listón rosa y bajo a la sala, para salir volando no vaya a tener la mala suerte de que ellos regresen.

Corro calle abajo y doy vuelta en la esquina donde choco contra Arnold y casi caemos por la fuerza, pero él me atrapa en sus brazos deteniendo todo mi peso y se detiene contra una cabina telefónica evitando que ambos caigamos.

- Tienes prisa – pregunta mientras sonríe, me siento colorada totalmente por la vergüenza.

- Lo siento, no pensé que estarías aquí todavía.

- ¿Entonces porque la prisa? – dice el soltándome y me mira con una sonrisa – ¿Tratabas de llegar e irte antes de que llegara? Eso es hacer trampa.

- En realidad no me importa, es agradable tener a alguien esperándome. – digo y el me mira con ojos intensos.

- Pues aquellos que no esperan por ti, no saben de lo que se están perdiendo.

Mi aliento se atora en la garganta, casi suena como si Arnold estuviera coqueteándome, pero es imposible, él no se fijaría en Helga G. Pataki, quien hace eso, pero sé que es solo porque él es un caballero, de esos de las películas, siempre me retira la silla, o lleva mis libros, abre la puerta del auto, es todo lo que su madre le ha enseñado. Su mirada no se ha suavizado y me ve como si esperara algo.

- Así que – le digo sonriendo – Vas a abrirme la puerta o tendré que hacerlo yo y decirle a tu madre lo poco caballeroso que eres.

Esas palabras rompen el hechizo que nos mantenía unidos por la mirada y el camina al lado de la puerta y abre, me deja entrar y después cierra despacio, cuando arranca me cuenta sobre los planes que tiene para el trabajo de fotografía y yo le confieso que no he pensado en eso, él sonríe y minutos después estamos en la escuela.

Cuando llegamos la gente esta dirigiéndose al campo, hay demasiada, la expectación y espera por el partido contra Jefferson es palpable de modo que camino a su lado, mientras caminamos al estadio Arnold saluda a sus amigos y reconozco a algunos cuantos que han desfilado por nuestra mesa en el almuerzo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada veo a dos porristas sellando los boletos, o revisando las credenciales de los estudiantes, cuando me miran parece que se les saldrán los ojos, una de ellas es la antigua capitana, ambas alguna vez me molestaron, pero ahora creo que he pasado a ser parte de su aburrimiento, cuando me detengo frente a la mesa ellas tienen la boca abierta, Arnold se acerca a mi lado y toma mi mano con la de él entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y tirando hacia mí, haciendo obvio que estoy con él.

- Lila, Nadine - dice el jovial - ¿Cómo les va? – Ella solo logra recomponer su sonrisa y le extiende un par de boletos, pero no deja de mirarme y después a él y en ese momento me doy cuenta de cuán grande es mi error al venir con él, quizá debí quedarme encerrada en mi pozo de la desesperación en mi habitación.

- Gracias – dice él y me arrastra a su lado, Arnold no deja ir mi mano mientras entramos por la compuerta rumbo a nuestros asientos, saluda a todos y se detiene un par de veces para charlas con varios chicos, los saluda como si no hubiera nada inusual en este día.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos veo que todos traen colores representativos en su ropa, yo en cambio mi playera deslavada amarilla con el gran 49 al frente dice que no represento a ninguno de los dos, soy una isla en mi misma. El calor que llega a través de mi mano me hace consiente de ese contacto, sé que esto no es una cita, solo somos amigos, pero aunque trato de razonar esto, mi corazón late a mil por hora, nadie había sostenido mi mano, bueno solo Arnold en sexto año.

Las gradas comienzan a llenarse y veo llegar a varios chicos con los que he compartido el almuerzo, chicos que conozco por nombre y otros que me han torturado por años, Arnold choca los cinco con varios de ellos y varias chicas llegan y lo abrazan mientras le dicen "hola" coquetamente, yo permanezco invisible detrás de él y esperando que un gran hoyo me trague, hasta que él suelta mi mano y me envuelve con su brazo para traerme al frente sin soltar su agarre en mi cuerpo.

- Todos ustedes conocen a Helga ¿verdad? – Todos me miran sorprendidos y quizá algo avergonzados, claro que me conocen, no sé si Arnold se da cuenta de eso pero él me presenta por nombre a cada uno de ellos y a las chicas. yo solo digo hola, todos parecen incomodos pues somos conscientes de la historia a nuestro alrededor, Arnold es el único que la desconoce.

Parece que el estadio esta por estallar, pero aun así Lorenzo y Gerald llegan a nuestro lado ruidosos y alegres, al parecer Gerald no jugo porque se lesiono en el juego anterior y quieren que esté listo para la final que será la próxima semana, claro eso si ganamos este partido.

Los equipos de futbol hacen su aparición, todos gritan y apoyan a los jugadores, aunque no entiendo y no sé qué pasa, me siento inmersa y llena por la felicidad que rodea el lugar, así que me encuentro a mí misma sonriendo, Arnold silba para apoyar a nuestro equipo y me lanza una sonrisa pícara que me hace sonreír. Las chicas aun me miran de reojo y después a él, pero no hacen ningún comentario.

Todo pasa delante de mí, lanzan una moneda, la pelota es entrega, la ponen en el suelo, alguien se inca, la patean, corren, se taclean, pero no entiendo nada, todos corren persiguiendo el balón y me siento cada vez más confundida, mis nulos conocimientos de este deporte es que hay tacleos envueltos.

Arnold escoge ese momento para mirarme y se inclina hacia mí, grita en mi oído para hacerse oír sobre la multitud.

- ¿has visto un partido de futbol antes? – Sacudo mi cabeza - ¿En la tv? – de nuevo mi negatividad.

- Sabes algo sobre esto.

- Que deben taclearse unos a otros.

Durante el resto del juego me explica que sucede con las jugadas y todo eso, envuelve su brazo alrededor mío mientras se inclina y me dice que ha sucedido, lo hace cada vez que da una explicación después de un momento el deja de quitar el brazo y siento como si estuviera en un capullo privado mirando el partido, el sigue mirando el partido sin darle importancia, pero para mí la tiene, después de un rato, él me suelta los hombros para tomar mi mano.

- Vámonos – dice saliendo entre la multitud y caminando fuera del estadio.

- ¿Termino el partido?

- No, es casi el medio tiempo, pero si no llegamos a un puesto de comida ahora tendremos que hacer mucha fila, ya Gerald me dirá que pasa, nosotros le guardaremos el lugar.

Cuando llegamos al área de comida las filas tienen casi una docena de personas, me pregunto ¿Cuánto es para Arnold mucha gente? Oigo un silbato y sé que significa que termino el partido por ahora y en eso me doy cuenta que la fila detrás de nosotros está creciendo serpenteando hasta no ver el final. Ahora veo a que se refería.

Justo cuando llegamos a la caja Arnold me pregunta que me gustaría, el pánico me congela no he traído dinero, aunque en realidad no tengo el cual traer, simplemente sacudo la cabeza.

- ¿No quieres nada? – dice el genuinamente sorprendido.

- Estoy bien, comí antes. – digo y no es una mentira, comí en el almuerzo de la escuela.

- Vamos, no puedes venir a ver futbol sin un perrito caliente, es una tradición.

- No, estoy bien – digo.

Cuando la cajera le llama, él se adelanta y yo me pongo a un lado, veo a Gerald y a Lorenzo acercarse a mi lado, uno trae pizza y el otro unas latas en sus manos.

- Así que Helga eres fan de los 49's – dice Lorenzo y yo lo miro con una interrogación ¿49's? mientras lucho por que mi estómago no gruña por el hambre.

- Es por tu playera – dice Gerald – Hey ve por esa mesa – señala una y Lorenzo se lanza a tomarla antes que otra persona la gane.

- Oye Helga – dice Gerald y lo miro preocupada – Yo, bueno lamento.

- No tienes por qué disculparte. – digo.

- ¿De qué te vas a disculpar? – dice Arnold mirando a Gerald y después a mí y veo que sus engranes están funcionando de más.

- Es por la pizza – digo sonriendo – Pero le decía que me da igual de que sea las como todas.

- Si es fan de la chatarra – dice Arnold y nos indica ir a la mesa donde Lorenzo esta.

Cuando nos sentamos los tres comienzan a hablar de futbol, yo los escucho y rio por sus comentarios hasta que me hacen parte de eso.

- Oye por cierto, sabes que no tiene idea de quienes son los 49's – dice Lorenzo mirándome.

- Pero traes su playera – dice Gerald riendo.

- Bueno en realidad no presto atención a lo que me pongo y quiénes son.

- Un equipo de futbol – dice Arnold – pero no les hagas caso ellos son fan de otro por eso te agarraron grilla, me entrega mi perrito caliente y un refresco.

- Gracias. No era necesario.

- Lo sé, pero como es tu primer partido, no quiero ser acusado de no darte toda la experiencia completa.

- Aquí hay pizza y algo más – dice Gerald y Lorenzo.

- Está bien, gracias.

- Ok terminamos – dice Lorenzo – no queremos arruinar su cita, vamos a buscar algunas lindas chicas para nosotros. Gracias por la compañía.

- De nada – dice el ignorándolos cuando se van y me mira intensamente.

Caminamos de nuevo después de unos minutos, aún tengo refresco y me ha entregado algo de botana, hay más aplausos y los jugadores regresan a terminar el partido, ya no me tiene que explicar las jugadas o reglas, el ya no me está sujetando de modo que pienso con más claridad, veo a las personas a mi alrededor y en realidad nadie está prestando atención al juego solo los padres, de modo que todos ríen y charlan alrededor.

Me distraigo viendo a la multitud cuando miro sobre mi hombro y allí un par de filas más arriba esta ella, Rhonda y me está mirando fijamente, la ferocidad de su mirada me aturde. No vacila aun cuando sus amigos le están hablando animadamente, debe tener rato mirándome pues ninguno de sus amigos le presta atención a lo que está viendo.

Me giro de nuevo a prestar atención al partido y me doy cuenta que ya no puedo verlo, solo puedo pensar en ella y en su mirada, de repente me giro y la veo y sigue mirándome de la misma manera, después de un par de veces Arnold me mira y ve que estoy mirando atrás y el sigue mi mirada.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta con el ceño fruncido. La miro y ella esta distraída platicando con todos a su alrededor.

- Si todo – digo con sospecha, él me sonríe y volvemos al partido, en ese momento anotan un tochdawn y ganamos eso nos llevará a las finales, me giro antes de salir y ella sigue mirándome con ira, en ese momento me pregunto si algún día tendré un momento de paz.

Nuestro equipo acaba de ganar en un muy emocionante gol de campo de desempate, el pateador es alzado en los hombros de su compañeros y llevado sobre sus hombros de esta manera, las porristas saltan de arriba y abajo, cuando Arnold me jala y me da un gran abrazo de celebración, rodeo mis brazos a su alrededor de su cuello por seguridad por el repentino sentido de ingravidez, para él es solo un abrazo de oso de celebración, para mí es diferente y me quedaré con mis consecuencias de mis sueños.

Gerald también me abraza y Lorenzo, las chicas aún están allí pero ellas están con los chicos a mí me ignoran. Toma algo de tiempo hacer nuestro camino hacia el auto, en un momento la mano de Arnold es arrancada de la mía, así que me arropa bajo su brazo mientras andamos.

Mientras camino a su lado no sé qué hacer con mi mano que está atrapada entre mi cuerpo y el suyo, de modo que la envuelvo en su cintura torpemente, una vez que salimos de la multitud, debería haberme liberado pero en cambio conserva su agarre, llegamos a su coche y me suelta para abrir la puerta, en ese momento la pérdida de su calor y el aire otoñal me hacen temblar.

- ¿tienes frío? – me pregunta.

- Un poco pero sobreviviré.

- Aquí tengo una chaqueta – dice mientras abre el baúl, sacando una sudadera con cremallera frontal, empujo mis brazos dentro de la chaqueta demasiado grande, alcanza el cierre y la abrocha, luego frota sus manos arriba y abajo sobre mis brazos.

- ¿Mejor?

- Si gracias, pero ¿Qué hay de ti, sin embargo?

- Difícilmente atrapo un resfriado, mi mamá dice que yo y mi papá fuimos hechos en hornos.

El abre la puerta del coche, la cierra detrás de mí y corre a su lado, arranca el coche, tomando algo de tiempo mientras enciende la calefacción.

- ¿te gusto el partido? – pregunta mientras salimos del estacionamiento, todavía está repleto de chicos sentados en sus coches, mientras tocan las bocinas.

- Si, realmente me gusto, para ser el primero.

- Lo captaste con bastante rapidez, mi papá ve el futbol en la tv todo el tiempo, pero aun de todos estos años mi mamá nunca ha podido entenderlo. – Esta queja la da con la misma divertida frustración que he notado cada vez que habla de ella, me pregunto cómo sería tener una mamá digna de tal amor, me pregunto que será ser el receptor de tal emoción de Arnold.

- Fue muy divertido – digo riendo – Gracias por invitarme.

Se inclina sobre mí y sonríe y toma mi mano, arranca el auto mientras conduce hacia mi casa, cuando se detiene en el lugar de siempre, las mariposas de mi estómago amenazan con salir por mi boca. Si he tenido suerte ellos no han vuelto.

- Esta es tu parada de autobús. – dice cuando abre mi puerta, yo me quiero quitar la chaqueta pero él me detiene.

- Consérvala, puedes dármela después.

- ¿No tendrás frío?

- Horno interno, lo recuerdas.

- Está bien, entonces te la llevaré el lunes.

- Escucha me preguntaba si querías hacer algo mañana.

- Lo siento, me gustaría, pero no puedo – digo aunque en realidad me encantaría acompañarlo. La decepción se refleja en sus ojos.

- ¿Estas segura que no puedo llevarte a casa? Esta oscuro aquí afuera. – Si supiera que el peligro no está aquí en la oscuridad, sino en la "seguridad de mi casa"

- No, gracias, estaré bien. No había tenido tanto tiempo de divertirme.

Él sonríe, tira de mí en un rápido abrazo que da testimonio de su horno interior, liberándome antes de que pueda reaccionar lo suficiente como para poder levantar los brazos para devolverle el gesto.

- Te veo el lunes en la mañana entonces.

- Está bien, nos vemos luego.

Lo veo marcharse y luego camino a la oscuridad de mi casa, cuando entro en el porche, el auto no está y la casa sigue oscura, me escabullo por la parte trasera, no vaya a ser que mamá este y me quiera golpear, subo tranquilamente a mi habitación, de mala gana me quito la chaqueta y estoy lista para ir a la cama.

Muevo las cobijas y las sabanas y me hago un nido, entro en el baño y me pongo mi pijama y tomo la chaqueta de Arnold donde me acorruco y siento el aroma de él a mi lado. Vuelvo a vivir la noche empujando fuera todo lo malo, en especial a Rhonda, con un contento y feliz suspiro me deslizo en el sueño.

Si puedo decir que he tenido un fin de semana tranquilo, es cierto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi madre se olvidó de mí, esta fiesta le proporciono pequeñas dosis de felicidad a mamá, no es que se haya transformado en una especie de madre amorosa, pero las humillaciones son pocas y cero golpes, así que eso es ganancia para mí.

El lunes por la mañana me arreglo y me miro en el espejo, me amarro mi cabello con dos colitas de caballo para poder colocarme el gorro, empieza a enfriar y es la mejor manera de que mi cabello no se electrice, quisiera poder ir y tomar un poco de ropa de Olga pero mi madre me mataría, así que tengo que conformarme con mi ropa sin forma y chiste.

Corro hacia la esquina, donde al llegar camino lentamente en caso de que Arnold este allí. Lo está. Sonrío preguntándome que tan temprano tendría que aparecer por aquí para ganarle. Estoy usando su chaqueta en la mañana cuando salí de casa, pues la escondí entre mis libros cuando salí y mi madre me miro con sus ojos molestos antes de volver a recostarse.

- Hola – me llama.

- Hola – digo con timidez.

- Gracias por prestarme esto – dice mientras me abre la puerta y yo me quito la chaqueta.

- Consérvala.

- No puedo.

- Hace frío, aquí afuera. Puedo decir que tienes frío, además tengo muchas de esas. – dice riendo – mi abuela suele darme una cada año, dice que es una tradición. Cuando vamos a la escuela, el ve que yo intento calentar mis manos, por lo que él la toma y sonríe.

- Ven dame, yo te la calentaré.

Cautelosamente coloco mi mano en la suya, pensando que se siente demasiado bien mi mano con la suya, mejor que estar solo tomados de la mano, nunca he hecho nada así. Entonces creo que estoy sobre analizando todo, solo quiso quitarme el frío, es todo.

- Quería decirte que… bueno veras… lo que quería decir es… - su voz es extrañamente insegura, se aclara la garganta y luego suelta el volante para moverse el cabello y vuelve a tomarlo.

- Me divertí mucho el viernes – digo sonriendo, demasiado feliz porque no ha soltado mi mano.

- Yo también – dice él y lo veo sonrojarse – Oye yo, quería saber si pudieras pasarme tu teléfono, verás para poder, ya sabes llamarte de vez en cuando. – Muerdo mi labio cuando dice esto y me pregunto si será normal o una cosa tan importante tener el número de alguien, pero creo que eso nunca lo sabré.

- Estaría encantada de dártelo, en verdad. – Frunce el ceño y sus ojos azules me miran intensamente.

- ¿No te permiten dar tu número?

- No tenemos teléfono.

- Oh – dice y suspira frustrado. – Bueno eso apesta, pero creí escuchar que tu padre es el dueño de telecomunicaciones Pataki.

- Si, vaya, es extraño no.

- Quizá tu padre está harto de los teléfonos, todo el fin de semana tuve ganas de hablar contigo, fueron días muy largos el sábado y el domingo.

- Para mi también fueron largos – digo suspirando.

- Oye ¿crees poder salir este fin de semana?

- ¿Cuándo?

- Bueno el sábado – dice el sonriendo – Veras mi mamá es famosa por las festividades, digo ella la fiesta que se celebre ella la quiere pasar de fiesta, y mi hermana pequeña hizo su recital de ballet, verás será este sábado.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a la cena de tu mamá?

- No es una gran cosa, mis hermanas estudian ballet cada año y siempre tenemos esta celebración es una tradición, pero de cierto modo es divertido también, supongo pensé que podría gustarte.

- ¿Quién estará allí? – pregunto.

- Solo mi familia.

Me siento un poco mareada ante la idea de estar allí con una familia funcional, o donde sea en realidad. No he tenido mucha experiencia con familias normales, bueno en realidad con ninguna.

- Pero dime, ¿tu mamá no se molestará porque me llevarás a una cena familiar?

- En realidad – dice y se sonroja - Ella me dijo que te invitara, veras de hecho la invitación es de ella.

- Pero, ella ni siquiera me conoce.

- Le he contado sobre ti, y en verdad quiere conocerte. – Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar, él le ha hablado de mí. ¿Por qué quiere conocerme?

- Ella es así, le gusta conocer a todos mis amigos, es un poco sobreprotectora.

- Oh – digo más tranquila. Eso tiene sentido supongo, quizá así sean todas las mamás.

- Pensé decírtelo ahora para que, ya sabes tienes toda la semana para pensarlo, me prometes que lo pensarás.

- De acuerdo, pensaré en ello. – prometo, pero sé que esta vez no iré, sería tentar demasiado a mi suerte.

La semana pasa rápidamente, los problemas en mi casa son muy fuertes, mamá toda la semana ha tenido malos días, de modo que estoy dispuesta a decir que no, esa era mi respuesta para él, pero un suceso en el baño me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Después del almuerzo, me dirijo a mi clase de matemáticas, en realidad es la única que comparto con Jhoannsen, no hemos vuelto a hablar desde el partido de futbol, pero me saluda cuando me ve cerca, eso es un cambio, esto y que soy amiga de Arnold ha provocado que todos los demás estudiantes pierdan el interés en mí. No estoy muy segura si esto es la razón de eso, pero no preguntaré, así que sigo caminando con cuidado por los pasillos y mantengo mí vista en el suelo.

Es por eso que no veo a Rhonda mientras paso por el baño de chicas soy empujada al interior, cayendo y mis libros conmigo son regados en el suelo. Miro hacia arriba a ver qué ocurre y solo me topo con ella y con sus seguidoras que bloquean la salida, una de ellas se mantenía cuidando el pasillo para que nadie entrara.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me pasó algo así, así que en lugar de acobardarme, por primera vez me pongo de pie y me le enfrento. Eso provoca que sus ojos se estrechen y apriete su boca, se ve justo como mi mamá antes de golpearme, lo que me hace vacilar y aprovecha eso para arrinconarme en un cubículo.

- Tengo una pregunta para ti – dice mirándome, ladea su cabeza y su sonrisa es temible. – Solo me estaba preguntando, ¿quién te crees que eres? – No es lo que me esperaba así que la miro sorprendida sin saber que contestar.

- ¿Crees que eres tan genial para estar con Arnold Shortman? – Cuando no le respondo su ira estalla, con un grito me da un golpe en el estómago y caigo al suelo y me golpeo contra el retrete, ella aprovecha esto y me golpea en el rostro mientras estoy allí contra la taza.

- ¡Eres una perdedora! – me grita – Él es demasiado bueno para ti, ¡Déjalo en paz! – Ella se aleja, me quedo allí con el labio partido y el orgullo pisoteado, se cuándo debo callar y ese es el momento, pero algo dentro de mí ha cambiado.

- Él es mi amigo – digo en tono débil, pero muy claro.

- ¿Qué? – dice girándose y mirándome furiosa.

- Dije que él es mi amigo – la miro a los ojos y me limpio la sangre con el dedo pulgar mientras intento salir de la prisión que tengo entre la pared y el retrete.

Ella grita, su grito es de frustración, se da una vuelta y se acerca a mí, su cabello negro cae como una cortina y casi pega su rostro al mío, cuando habla me salpica en la cara, está muy enojada.

- ¿En qué mundo crees, o comienzas a creer que él podría ser tu amigo, y mucho menos quererte? He visto la forma en que se miran el uno al otro, es repugnante, patético. Te digo no lo voy a dejar ser, así que te aviso, soy la única suficientemente buena para él y lo tendré cuando dejes de hacer eso que haces para hacer que te mire, eres patética Helga, ¡SI TENGO QUE DECIRTELO UNA VEZ MAS TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!

Ella golpea mi cabeza contra la pared y me siento aturdida, se levanta y se gira para patearme en el estómago, asegurándose que el mensaje este claro, levanto la cabeza para verla irse y las otras dos chicas que están con ella me miran con una disculpa y salen detrás dejándome sola, sin aire y confundida en el suelo.

Cuando suena el timbre del inicio de clase, sé que perderé matemáticas, de modo que me quedo allí esperando que nadie entre, la puerta se abre de nuevo y veo un par de tenis de hombre detenerse, me aprieto en donde estoy esperando que se vaya, pero permanece allí, da un par de pasos y se detiene frente a mi cubículo.

- Necesitas ayuda para salir de allí – Veo que es Gerald que me mira con preocupación. Yo bajo mi mirada pensando en lo vergonzoso que es estar en esa posición de modo que no digo nada.

- Ven – dice tomándome de los brazos y me levanta. – Necesitas lavarte.

- ¿Vienes a burlarte? – digo mientras me deja junto al lavabo.

- Helga – dice él y me mira con dolor – Oye yo lo siento, en verdad, sé que debí tomar otra actitud ante los abusos que has recibido todo este tiempo, pero yo.

- Está bien, no tienes que hacer esto Johannsen.

- ¿Qué? disculparme.

- Si eso, no porque me ves así, he estado en peores situaciones, ahora me tomo desprevenida.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, vamos yo te acompaño a que levantes el reporte.

- ¿Reporte? Para que llamen a mis padres, estoy bien, solo, olvídate de todo esto – digo poniendo un papel en mi labio que comienza a hincharse.

- ¿Por qué te hicieron esto?

- Si supiera porque, ya lo hubiera detenido hace tiempo, creo que es porque soy una gran perdedora.

- No es verdad, eres una chica especial – dice él – Yo debí darme cuenta antes. – Lo miro a través del espejo y el me mira a mí. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero hay algo que me hace reconocer porque es su ira, y esas palabras vuelven a mí "_he visto la forma en que se miran el uno al otro" _eso me hace reír.

- Gracias por eso Gerald. Pero por favor no comentes nada, ni siquiera a Arnold.

- Pero él se molestará, me ha preguntado.

- Y que le has dicho.

- Nada, creo que bueno, sabrá que no soy una buena persona.

- Lo eres, simplemente somos diferentes – digo suspirando – Pero gracias por esto, hace rato estaba un poco mareada.

- Te sientes bien.

- Si, ahora iré a clase.

- Aún faltan algunos minutos, vamos por un poco de hielo. – Dice él y me abre la puerta, caminamos uno al lado del otro y me sienta en una mesa del comedor, pide un poco de hielo y me lo entrega.

- Sabes recuerdo que de niña solías ser un poco gorrosa – dice le sonriéndome yo coloco el hielo en mi herida y sonrió.

- Y tu extraño con tu cabello peinado en forma de cepillo – digo y él se ríe.

- Recuerdo que así me llamabas y como llamabas a Arnold, ¿cabeza de balón? Lo recordé, camarón con pelos.

- Oh cállate – digo riendo – en verdad tenía mucha imaginación.

- Si, vaya esos eran buenos tiempos, lamento haberme alejado.

- Todos cambiamos – digo suspirando.

- Arnold no – dice el suspirando – Y sé que sigues importándole mucho. – La campana suena y el mira hacia su reloj.

- Tengo entrenamiento así que me voy, ¿estarás bien?

- Si, gracias – digo sonriéndole.

Para cuando llego a fotografía me siento más tranquila, mi labio esta hinchado y tengo un chichón en la frente, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír, las palabras de Gerald y sobre todo de Rhonda me han puesto una sonrisa en ella.

- ¿Qué paso? – exige con enojo Arnold, estoy empezando a comprender que la ira que el irradia no es para mí, sino hacia quien me hizo daño, por lo tanto no me alarmo demasiado.

- No importa en verdad. – digo contenta y me siento a su lado. El vacila y puedo ver la guerra de ideas que cruzan por su mente.

- ¿Estas contenta de que alguien te lastime? - Sacudo la cabeza en forma negativa. – Entonces ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Porque tengo tu respuesta, puedo decir que sí.

- ¿Sí?

- Si a lo del sábado, claro si aún quieres que te acompañe, si no está bien, lo comprenderé. – Una sonrisa brota de sus labios pero su seño sigue fruncido, me mira con sorpresa.

- ¿Tenías que recibir una paliza para decir que sí? – Levanto mis hombros y sonrío. – Que lío.

- Lo sé – digo sonriendo y miro al profesor entrar.

- Y dime Helga ¿Cómo quedo el otro tipo? – el bromea y doy un suspiro de alivio porque va a dejarlo ir.

* * *

**Si se que es una sorpresa ver mi actualización tan pronto, pero he tenido una gripe mortal que me ha tenido en cama desde ayer que bueno trajo a la vida a mi musa antes de que yo muriera así que he logrado escribir. **

**Pues como ven la racha de felicidad de Helga es mayor que los abusos, aunque sigue habiendo aun un mayor abuso, y su familia, bueno es otra historia. **

**Mientras escribo me pregunto ¿porque a quienes no vivimos abusos así se nos hace tan difícil e incomprensible el hecho de que alguien sea abusado así? **

**Pero bueno, Helga ya conocerá a la familia de Arnold, la cosa es si Helga esta dispuesta a ser sincera con él en cuanto a los abusos que recibe en la escuela y en la casa, y si Gerald dirá algo al respecto.**

**Milait **la verdad el buling es un problema real en nuestro mundo hoy en día y aunque cuando yo iba a la primaria no se daba tan fuerte si había, era tipo el que Helga hacia a sus compañeros y ya, pero ahora es real, fisico y muy agresivo, además que la violencia intrafamiliar que se vive en muchas familias lleva a los chicos y chicas a crecer con una falta de autoestima y seguridad que no les permite hablar con alguien, pues la confianza es algo que ellos no conocen.

**Anjiluz **En verdad he estado preocupada por tu salud estomacal ¿200 platanos? así que me puse a escribir para evitar que murieras por una infección bananesca o quizá eres un minion y amas a los platanos, de todos modos aquí esta el mega capitulo, gracias por seguir leyendo y esperando.

**SabinaChan **Bueno pues Arnold si que es un caballero en brillante armadura, aunque como siempre algo lento para ver las situaciones, pero quizá su realidad familiar no le permite ver que fuera hay familias que no son tan lindas como la suya, pero bueno esperemos que esta felicidad que Arnold tiene dentro se le pegue un poco a Helga.

**_A todas y todos los demás que me han dejado reviews en los capítulos anteriores gracias, los he leído, a los que me han agregado a favoritos también gracias, espero poder tener el siguiente capitulo pronto, y bueno que tengan un gran fin de semana. _**

**_IRES _**


End file.
